Mechanid World
by Sonatawind
Summary: Co-written with Storm Arashi. This isn't the World of Cars as you know it. Humans who are half machine, flying, swimming at high speeds, or running faster than a cheetah, animals who are near cybernetic in nature. This is the World of Mechanids, where some familiar faces await, stories from the touching to the downright hilarious… What story will we tell today?
1. Healing Song

"_NO!" He could feel the hard wind, he could smell the smoke, it was suffocating. "Get out of there Lucas!"_

_His comrade was lost._

_He tried firing back at the enemies, adrenaline coursing through his veins. His engine revving._

_Then the enemy had trained their guns onto him._

_Skipper's eyes went wide as he tried flying back, but it was no use. The gunshots cut through the air, he screamed as he felt the bullets go through him._

_**I… I…**_ _He began to spin out of control as he began to fall, he could see the bodies in the water, in the air still falling._

_The water engulfed him, deafening the sounds of battle above._

_He couldn't breathe, the water stung everything, like salt in his wounds._

_**Help me… Someone….**_

"_Skipper!"_

_**Please….**_

"_SKIPPER!"_

* * *

In the waking world, Sparky had a grip on his friend's shoulders, listening to him cry out and scream in his sleep. "SKIPPER C'MON WAKE UP!" He called again shaking him a little. Finally with a gasp the veteran's eyes snapped open. He looked around as he took in his surroundings panting.

"Easy… Easy… You're okay… It's okay…" the younger man said, lowering his tone, helping him sit up.

Skipper was silent, looking ahead of him, in his mind's eye still seeing that fateful battle from years ago. "Skipper, look at me."

He looked up. Sparky squeezed his shoulder. "It was just a bad dream."

"No… I… I was…"

"Shh… It's over… You're safe."

_This is the sixth nightmare this week… Poor Skip… Wish I could make this easier on him… Just doing my best…_ Sparky thought as he continued to comfort his friend, until he was able to relax. "There we go…"

"Sparky…?" Skipper asked as he laid back down, trying to get comfortable. The medic raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"... Thanks."

He smiled a little. "Hey… You're my friend. I won't let ya go through it alone."

Not long after Skipper, was asleep once more. Sparky felt the smile slip away as he sighed.

_No one deserves to go through this…. Especially not him. He's still so haunted by it… _He wished he could go back and somehow warn the lost squadron of what their fates had wound up being. But he knew that was a pipe dream. What happened couldn't be changed.

But that didn't mean he was going to just give up on his friend.

_There's gotta be a way to cheer him up… I know he likes something-_

He smiled as something crossed his mind. _Easily done._

The next morning, Sparky made his way quietly out of the hangar. He was on his usual route for picking up stuff for his medicine kit but had one other stop to make.

He poked his head into Dottie's workshop. "Dottie? You busy?" he asked.

Dottie looked up from a book she was reading at her desk. "Not currently. Need something?"

"You have a bunch of music, right?"

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"I… need a favor. Skipper's been having the worst time resting and I was hoping to cheer him up… He really loves classical music and well… I don't have any lying around our hangar, I was hoping maybe you would have something. I don't care what it is just something that could possibly help."

Dottie got up making her way over to a shelf with records, cassettes and CDs.

"Let's see… classical… soothing… hm…" She pulled out one of the CDs.

"I'm a bit short on classical but I do have plenty of piano music, these are a personal favorite."

She handed the CD over to him. Sparky looked at the cover and the artists.

"The Piano Guys?"

"Yep, they take songs and make piano covers, they got some stuff that should help. Also, there's another CD in there that has Celtic music."

"Thanks Dottie… I really appreciate it." He smiled. "I'm sure he'll like it."

"Just glad to be of some help. Enjoy." She said, going over to her desk. "Need anything else?"

"Nope, just needed some music. Thanks!" He waved before heading out, going back to the hangar.

He made sure to look in first before heading in, he wouldn't admit it but the veteran had a habit of taking Sparky by surprise when he saw the chance. _Not getting me with that old trick again._

"Skipper?" He looked into his friend's quarters the door was open. Skipper was in his wheelchair looking out the window.

"Where'd you run off to?"

_I would make the worst ninja…_

"Just had to get some supplies, my kit was running low." Sparky replied as he put his bag away taking the CD case out. "Also got you something."

Skipper turned to him raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Sparky grinned hiding the CD case behind his back. "Close your eyes."

"... That grin always says trouble."

"Just trust me."

Skipper shook his head but did as asked. _If it's a hula skirt I'm gonna get him for it…_

Sparky made sure he wasn't trying to sneak a peek before placing one of the CD's in the player and pressing play.

Within a few seconds music began to fill the room. "Just listen." Sparky said, before going quiet.

Skipper listened trying to hide his surprise. He recognized the music.

_Canon in D… How'd he get ahold of that one?_

It began to pick up, the tempo faster and more upbeat then he remembered. But it was nice.

_Cello in there too… Nice touch…_

Sparky watched as Skipper slowly relaxed.

_**There we go…. **_

Skipper focused on the music around him, a smile slowly forming on his features. He listened until the end of the song before opening his eyes. "Nice choice…"

"Did you like it?"

"It was just what I needed… You always seem to know how to cheer me up…"

Sparky grinned.

"I'm your medic, that's my job… and I'm also your friend… I hate seeing you suffer."

"Thank you."

Later that night, Sparky was up late reading, he usually was up later then Skipper in case he had issues in the night.

This time he listened intently as he heard the sounds of the Celtic music, he got up and cracked the door open a little and smiled.

Skipper was fast asleep, completely calm smiling in his sleep.

_Rest well Skip…_


	2. Navy Newbie

The U.S.S. Dwight D. Flysenhower, a proud Navy vessel, the mechanids aboard some of the roughest and toughest you would ever meet.

For one honorary Wrench, he was proud to be getting training aboard it, with the other Jolly Wrenches he had started to get to know.

Little did he know, that for all extent and purposes he was the new Sailor on deck, which meant it was initiation time.

On his second day of training, he was taking a break when two of the Jolly Wrenches approached him.

"Hey Dusty." Echo grinned.

"Oh, hey guys." The racer smiled. "What's up?"

"We have a job for ya to do." Bravo said. "It's an important one too."

Dusty jumped up. "Alright, what is it?" He asked.

He was presented with a safety harness to keep him nailed to the boat, a neon orange coverall suit, a pair of binoculars and a rope and a hook. "Uh…?" He looked confused at the pile of items he was given. "What kind of job involves all this stuff?"

"Mail Buoy watch. Your job is to watch for the buoy that carries our mail." Echo explained as he held onto some of the items as Dusty got into the suit. "You got the hook to bring it in, but you gotta keep watching it… No matter what. It holds letters from our families, friends, possibly information on possible missions. Got it?"

Dusty finished zipping up the suit and gave a crisp salute. "Sir yes sir!"

Soon enough he was watching the sea through the binoculars, keeping an eye out for it.

Little did he know, as soon as they got out of earshot Echo and Bravo had fallen to the ground laughing their heads off.

"PFFT! He totally fell for it!" Bravo laughed, smacking the wall a bit.

"H-he really is a Wrench!" Echo laughed so hard a few tears came out. On any other day it wouldn't have been THIS funny, but it being Dusty Crophopper, the first cropduster mechanid to ever win the Wings Around the Globe Rally… There was just some novelty in it.

Everyone else was in on it, no one bothered Dusty about it except asking him on occasion if he saw it, for authenticities sake.

"See it yet?"

"Nope."

Hours went by and Dusty was starting to get tired, but he was determined to keep going. It wouldn't look good he figured if the student of Skipper Riley gave up.

It was around dinner when his mentor approached him.

"Mail Buoy watch?" He asked as he stood next to Dusty, watching the waves roll in.

"Yeah, Echo and Bravo said this was important." Dusty said, lowering his binoculars looking at his mentor with a tired grin.

Skipper shook his head. _Of course, even I fell for that one, heck, I had my whole squadron on it once, back in the day._ "You know… Buoy's don't actually hold anything except air right?"

Dusty's smile fell as he turned beet red. "Um…." He mumbled something along the lines of: "I didn't know that…"

Skipper patted his back. "Get out of the Pumpkin suit and go get some dinner, and get some revenge while you're at it."

"But… We're Navy…"

"The Navy pulls pranks too. We once tied Sparky to a lifeboat and hung it upside down back in the day."

Dusty gave his mentor a look of shock. "To Spark!? What'd he do to deserve that!?"

"You really wanna know?"

As he thought it over he decided, he really didn't want to know. "Right. Revenge…" He practically leapt out of the coverall suit as he went to get his food and to plot.

**-Later that night-**

Dusty quietly crept into Echo and Bravo's quarters being careful not to make a sound. He used his scarf to keep them from hearing him breathe as he began to set up "the plan".

He tried not to snicker as he set up the finishing touches and quickly dove into a hiding place, video camera in hand.

_Game on._

When morning came, Echo yawned as he woke up stretching a bit. He got out of bed… and let out a yell as he went sliding across the floor into the wall. "WAAAAAH!" THUD!

Bravo jumped sitting up and snickered pointing at him. "Nice one Echo." He got up… and soon met the same fate. "WHOA-WHOA-"

THUD!

"OW!"

Right into his friend. Dusty covered his mouth from his hiding place, trying not to laugh. In the night he had put a disc of ice in the middle of the room and now that was paying off beautifully.

The two Wrenches went slipping and sliding as they tried to get their bearings. Falling into various other traps.

SPLAT!

"ACK!"

THUD!

"OOF!"

By the time they got the door open they had glue and feathers covering them. Dusty quickly flew out before they could grab him. "Morning Chicken 1 and Chicken 2!" He called as he went.

The two Wrenches stared stunned before giving chase.

"DUSTY!"

"GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE WEASEL!"

Dusty quickly dove for the full mess hall and held up the camera. "Hey anyone wanna see what the Jokers do in the morning?"

Said Wrenches thought they'd get ahead and be able to grab him before it was too late.

They were wrong.

The entire mess hall was laughing by the time they got there, even more so when Dusty's handy work was seen.

'You finally got them!" One laughed, slapping the racer on the back. "The two Jokers got it good!"

"Hehe thanks."

"Skipper! You oughta be proud!"

The veteran grinned. "Of course. What instructor would I be if he didn't know how to handle THAT?"

Dusty gave a sweeping bow grinning at the two.

A silent challenge was exchanged between the trio.

_Game on._

* * *

"Hey Skip, what are some of the stuff they'll be asking me to do?" Dusty asked, once he had a chance to talk to his mentor alone.

Skipper thought back to his days in the Navy. "They'll probably try to ask you to get 50 feet of fallopian tube for the old radars."

"...They'd go there?"

"They would. You're too smart for that one. They'd probably also ask you to get batteries for the sound powered phones."

Dusty raised an eyebrow. "... This is the Navy right?"

"Most new sailors don't have someone who's pulled half of it." Skipper replied. "Just watch your back."

Dusty shook his head and started to head out. "I'm gonna go to bed…"

"Lock your door. After today, they'll be locking theirs but counting on you sleeping soundly."

"Roger that!"

Skipper waited until he was gone before grinning.

_But I didn't warn him of everything._

The following days usually started with some trick and ended with the aftermath.

Echo and Bravo thought they could get the upper hand on Dusty being in the forces longer and knowing their way around the boat.

They could at times, but he got the upper hand as well.

"How… Do you keep GETTING US!?" Bravo yelled, trying to get silly string out of his hair.

"I have a 14 year old brother." Dusty responded, trying to get the remains of an egg smashed onto his head out of his own hair. "Andy is pretty particular about tricks. I have no idea where he gets it from." He added innocently.

Echo and Bravo gave him a dirty look. _Oh, he gets it from you!_

_He look all innocent, but he's secretly evil!_

"Alright Dusty, I have an errand for you…" Skipper said, after a break once morning training was over.

Dusty looked up from his water, giving a confused look. "What do you need?"

"I need fifty feet of gig line."

"Uh… Sure? What's it for?" _And what is it?_

"... You're not the only one who plays pranks."

Dusty decided he didn't want to know and be an accomplice to whatever evil Skipper was cooking up and got up heading to get it. "Hey, anyone know where they keep the gig line?"

It took a lot of willpower to keep straight faces as various soldiers sent Dusty on his way saying they didn't know but to ask the next person.

Dusty sighed after about an hour of this and saw Echo and Bravo figuring at this point he had nothing to lose.

"Hey guys."

They looked up. "What?"

"More silly string?"

"I need fifty feet of gig line." Dusty explained. "Skipper needs it."

They looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Dusty asked confused. "I'm serious!"

"Y-you already got it." Echo laughed.

"Huh?"

"Gig line is the line a button down shirt, belt buckle and pants flap make!"

Dusty felt himself go red and starting to feel annoyed. _Oh it's on old man… It's on._

"Want some help in getting him back?" Bravo asked with a smirk.

Dusty grinned. "Yes please."

**-Later that night-**

The trio flew quietly into Skipper's quarters careful not to make a sound. This was the most important prank they would ever do. At least for that year.

"Shh… Don't… Touch… Anything of his." Dusty whispered. "Or we're REALLY dead."

"SHH!" The other two gave him a look before they got to work.

Somehow Skipper managed to stay asleep as the three hauled his bed out of the room and down to the deck.

"You sure this is safe?" Dusty asked in a hushed tone.

"We haven't lost a commanding officer yet."

* * *

_That was the best I slept in weeks…_ Skipper Riley thought as he started to wake up, stretching a bit. It was good to be back in the saddle, but it was nice to get some rest as well. He opened his eyes and went to look out the window.

Before taking a double take.

There was no window.

There was no ceiling or floor either.

"How…?"

He could only make out water, and was becoming aware very quickly he was NOT on the boat anymore.

"When did…?"

A seagull landed next to him.

"... DUUUUUUUUUSSSSSTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"


	3. A Warm Welcome

"Alright Dottie sweetie, we're here."

Young eight year old Dottie sighed as she got out of the moving truck. She wasn't exactly happy about having to leave her old home. She had left a lot of friends behind in the process… and she wasn't so sure how easy it would be having to adjust to a completely different area.

But none the less she knew it was important.

_Daddy has to open up business somewhere…_

She took in the surroundings. It was all open space. It was actually nice compared to what it was like back in the city. She was glad to be able to see. Not to mention the air was completely fresh… well save one smell she couldn't quite figure out.

"This is our new home my little Dot." her father said picking her up. "Propwash Junction, isn't beautiful?"

"Very, papa" she replied, hugging him a little. "You sure there will be other kids?"

"I'm sure, and if not, you get to help me around the shop."

Dottie's eyes got wide with excitement. "Really?"

"Really."

"Yay!"

He chuckled. "That's my girl."

They got their stuff together and brought their belongings into their new home before they got a look at the place that Dottie's father would run his business.

"It's perfect… all I need to do is make a sign that says Poncho's Fill N Fly and we'll be good to go."

"Awesome… But what about the tools and stuff?" Dottie asked.

Poncho chuckled. "That too sweetie." He ruffled her hair. "Why don't you go have a look around the area while I get stuff moved in?"

"You sure you don't want my help?"

"I'm sure sweetie, some of the tools are too heavy for you and I think it would be good for you to get to know the locals."

"Okay."

Poncho smiled. "Be safe my little Dot."

Dottie nodded before skipping off to look around town. She wasn't entirely sure what to do but she decided to bring her mini tool box just in case she couldn't.

_Never know when you can tinker with something. _She thought as she looked around.

There were a lot of adults running around. She didn't really see any kids which saddened her a little. She was hoping she could make some new friends that were her age but she didn't mind the adults.

A lot of them greeted her with a nod. She couldn't really strike a conversation with one since all them seemed to have something to do. After doing a full loop around the town she decided to sit down and tinker with a small toy.

_Well… least it's nice around here. _she thought as she tinkered, sighing a little. _Just would've been nice to have friends…_

A shadow covered her as she looked up. "Huh…?"

"Well lookie here, a little nerd." It was a tall boy, with blonde hair and he was smirking at her. "What are you doin'?"

"I'm not a nerd!" She said ignoring his question.

"Oh yeah? What's this then?" He snatched one of her tools out of her hand. "A tiny screw driver? That's dumb."

"It's not!" She jumped up trying to get it back, he held it out of her reach. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"How about? Nope!"

She didn't see another kid sneaking around and taking her tool box before both ran off.

"HEY! Come back!"

The two ran off out of sight. She tried chasing after them but couldn't keep up. Their legs were longer than hers and got them farther… not to mention they were faster.

_Car Mechanids… _she thought.

She sniffled going back to her father's shop.

"Daddy!" she cried out running in.

Poncho turned around, shocked seeing his daughter upset. "What happened?!"

He knelt down bringing her into his arms.

She sniffled, burying her face in his chest. "Some… Some bullies took my tool box!"

"Oh no… I'll get this sorted out. Okay?"

Dottie nodded. "Okay…"

Poncho finished up what he was doing before heading out to talk with some of the neighbors. Dottie sat in the backyard of their hangar, her knees brought up to her chest.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Dottie looked behind her to see a young boy with tan skin, blue eyes and bright red hair looking at her, giving a gentle smile. Beside him was another boy with a similar skin tone with brown hair and brown eyes.

"You here to pick on me too?" she asked, scowling a little.

The red haired boy shook his head. "Never, just thought you might like this back." He presented Dottie's tool box he had had hidden behind his back.

Dottie gasped. "How…?"

"I heard all the screaming and well… went to see what it was and I flew after those boys and with Chug's help, we got it back."

"It was quite the struggle!" the other boy said. "You should've seen it! They won't be stealing from ya ever again after that!"

Dottie giggled a little as she was given her tool box back. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome. Anything to help the new kid in town feel welcome."

Dottie smiled. "Hehe… I'm Dottie… What's your name?"

The boy gave a bow. "I'm Dusty, Dusty Crophopper and this is my friend, Chug as I mentioned."

Chug gave a bow as well. "Nice to meet you Dottie, your dad's Poncho right?"

"Yep, he's the mechanic who just set up shop here."

"Oh good, we were in need of one, lots of busted mechanids… including Dustmiester here." Chug grinned, nudging Dusty a bit.

"Hey- Okay yeah I do a lot of stuff I shouldn't do but I can't help it! I'm born to fly!" He grinned. "You're lookin' at the best racer there'll ever be!" Dusty added, pumping a fist into the air.

Dottie giggled. "Well, if you need to get fixed up my dad's the best, he's showin' me how too."

"Awesome!" Dusty grinned.

_I think...This is the start of something awesome…._


	4. New Addition

"You're thinking of doing WHAT!?"

Lightning McQueen looked across the kitchen table at his mother, eyes widening.

"I'm thinking of adopting a baby." Gabriella said as she reached across the table, grabbing one of the containers of Chinese take out they were eating. "Maybe a little girl."

The teenager leaned back humming in thought. He had always wanted a sibling. But he didn't expect something like this.

_Could be fun though… Showing a little sibling how to speed and stuff…_

"Are...You against that idea?"

"Huh? No! No! Not at all!" He said shaking his head quickly. "Just… Surprisin'."

His mother smiled, giving a bit of a shrug. "Well… I figure it gets too quiet around here… And I've been wanting to do something like this for a long time. I just didn't want you to think I was replacing you...I worry."

Lightning frowned a bit and got up hugging her. "I know you'd never replace me… I love you mom."

She hugged him back. "Love you too my little Lightning bug."

He smiled and kissed her cheek before blinking looking at the food. "... HEY! You ate all the dim sum!"

"I wasn't supposed to?"

"MOM!"

It took some time before Gabriella was able to visit the orphanage to meet with the children. Lightning came along, looking around.

There was kids running around, staff members trying to keep them from doing something to hurt themselves. Mechanids, huminids, it was a mixed bag.

"Right this way, the nursery is here… Is there any preference?"

"A little girl if at all possible."

He looked up as they were lead into a room with several cribs, some were empty, some weren't. He looked into each one.

"We actually have one little girl but…" The orphanage employee was cut off as one of the babies started crying loudly. "... That would be her."

Gabriella's gaze softened as she made her way over, her son following. Laying in the crib they were looking into was a baby girl of about six months with dark skin and deep brown hair. She had her hands balled into tiny little fists as she screamed. "She's sick right now… But she's usually a happy little one."

_Good thing mom's a doctor…_ Lightning thought as Gabriella picked up the infant, rocking her, bouncing her a little.

She quieted but only started to cry again a moment later. "Shh, shh it's okay...You're okay…"

"Hey can I try?" He asked holding his arms out. Gabriella smiled before placing the infant into her son's arms.

"Mind her head…"

She was still crying when Gabriella had held her but instantly went silent when she was in Lightning's arms.

He cradled her, rocking her gently. "Shh…"

"Bah…" She coughed a little, curling up, grabbing onto his shirt.

Gabriella put an arm around her son looking at the baby. "She's beautiful…"

"Small too…" He chuckled. "Cute though…What's her name?"

"Well we've been calling her Lilly."

Both mother and son cringed a bit. "Eh… She doesn't look like a Lilly..." Lightning commented holding her closer.

"I think she looks more like she needs a new name…" Gabriella said looking at "Lilly" the baby girl looking at the doctor with large deep blue eyes. "Beautiful eyes…" She stroked her hair a little as the infant nuzzled her hand.

"Can I name her? I-I mean we're keeping her right?" Lightning asked, looking at his mother hopefully. She smiled.

"Yes…"

"I'll get the paperwork ready… What will her new name be?"

Lightning hummed in thought as he looked at his new little sister.

_We could name her after Grandma Karen…. Nah, she's not crazy as far as we know._

_Lessee….We got Lightning… Gabriella…._

He grinned as a name came to him.

"What'd you pick?" Gabriella asked, knowing her son.

Lightning smiled kissing his sister's head. "Maya…. Maya Ari McQueen."

"Maya…" Gabriella echoed smiling softly. "Perfect."

Maya giggled a bit, nuzzling her new brother, yawning a little. "Baaah…"

Lightning nuzzled her, rocking her a bit.

Gabriella smiled taking a quick picture with her camera.

It was a sweet sight, her son holding his new little sister close, looking at her with what could only be described as love.

Soon enough they had her home and settled down.

Maya got over the illness she had relatively quickly. She loved her mother and her mother loved her… But the person she had a truly special bond with was Lightning. He would get up at night if she was crying and rock her, singing to her sometimes.

_My little sister…_ He thought one night, sitting in the rocking chair in her room holding her close. She was trying to stay awake, her large eyes half lidded as she looked up at Lightning. "Bah…"

"Shh…" Lightning stroked her back trying to get her to settle down. Gabriella was at work, emergency call, it was his responsibility to take care of her right now. "I got you…"

"... Wightnin'..."

His eyes widened. "Maya… Say it again…" He coaxed grinning.

"Wightnin'!" She giggled.

Lightning laughed kissing her head. "Oh Maya…" He quickly wiped away a stray tear. "Love you so much…"

She nuzzled him letting out a yawn. "Wightnin…"

Lightning rocked her humming a bit. "I saw my sister, crying hard as Maya could cry, what could I do? My sister's love had gone and left my sister blue… Nobody knew… What kind of magic spell to use!" It was an old song from a movie he loved since he was a kid, he changed the words up when it came to his sister.

"Slime and snails, or puppy dog tails." He lowered his voice. "Thunder or Lightning, and Maya said… Dance magic, dance magic dance, dance magic dance!" He got up, swaying as he rocked her.

Maya yawned curling up in his arms closing her eyes. "Put that baby's spell on me! Jump Magic jump, jump magic jump, put that magic jump on me, rock that baby make 'er sleepy."

He kept singing gradually lowering his voice, as he swayed keeping her close. Eventually her eyes slid shut as she drifted off.

"Dance magic, dance, magic dance… Put that baby's spell on me…" He whispered, stopping to listening. He could hear her breathing deeply, she was completely out.

Lightning smiled softly kissing her head and laying her in her crib. "Goodnight…" He tucked her in, setting a stuffed red racecar next to her.

Maya grabbed it in her sleep hugging it. "Wightnin'..." She mumbled.

_Oh my little sister…_


	5. A Mechanid Named Lightning

She was exhausted but content. The day was tiring, but now she held the reward in her arms. Her husband sat in a chair beside her bed, looking at their son now nestled in her arms.

Gabriella cradled the little mechanid in her arms, gazing at him with utter love. She couldn't believe this perfect little being was hers. "Oh Noah, look at him, he's beautiful…"

"Yeah… Cute little guy…" He smiled offering his son a finger. "Takes after you."

The baby grasped his father's finger with wide eyes as the parents chuckled. "He does…. Goodness he's gonna be a heartbreaker when he's a teenager, look at those blue eyes." Gabriella laughed softly as her son looked at her confused.

"Bah?"

"What should we name him?"

"I'm not sure…I was thinking Brennan or Kevin initially… Heck, I was thinking Owen for sure but now that he's here… I don't think those suit him." She said as she looked out the window, a storm was raging outside, she was glad they weren't out in that storm trying to get to the hospital. _He picked the perfect time to come out…_

She rocked her son as both parents fell into silence trying to think of a name for their son.

"What about Ben?"

"Wasn't that your creepy uncle?"

"Oops."

"... Christopher?"

"That's your cousin on your mom's side isn't it?"

"... We could call him Ashley." She smirked.

The boy and his father seemed to give identical dismayed looks. "Kidding kidding…" They jumped a little hearing a loud crack of thunder.

The two looked outside as a lightning bolt was seen in the air, eerily close. The baby in his mother's arms looked at the weather raging outside and squealed.

They looked at him. "Huh… He liked that." Noah murmured.

"Got excited at the lightning bolt-" She cut herself off as a grin formed on her face. "... I got the perfect name…"

"Oh?" Noah leaned back, this would be interesting.

"Lightning…" She said gazing at her son. "He came during a storm…"

"It is kind of fitting… He looks it too." Noah chuckled kissing his wife on the cheek. "Nice name."

"Lightning McHale…" She murmured cringing a bit on the inside at her married name. If she had it her way, she'd still be going by her maiden name of McQueen. It sounded better and felt better when she said it.

"Alright Lightning-bug, what do you want your last name to be?" His mother asked him at the age of six. "I'll be going back to being Gabriella McQueen… But do you still want your daddy's last name?"

As it was when Lightning was five and a half his parents had decided to separate and now Lightning was in his mother's sole custody. It was just a matter of the last name now.

The six year old looked at his mother before looking outside as another thunderstorm raged on, a bolt of lightning came down as he grinned.

"I wanna be called Lightning McQueen!"

"That so? You sure?" She asked ruffling her son's hair. He laughed.

"Yeah! It sounds cooler!"

She laughed and hugged her son. "Alright Lightning bug that's your name then… Lightning Owen McQueen."

Lightning laughed hugging her before taking off running, laughing as he went through their new place.

"Lightning McQueen! KA-CHOW!"


	6. Victory Party

"I look ridiculous."

Dottie rolled her eyes as she helped Dusty with his tie that Skipper had lent to him. "Don't be silly Dusty, you look great, you're just not used to wearing a suit is all."

"True… even if said suit was thrown together by using one of my work shirts and one of Skipper's old suits and tie."

"Hey, you gotta look nice, it's a formal party after all."

Dusty nodded as he looked in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as he thought but he still wish he could've done something a bit more with himself but at this point he was improvising since he had been told about this party on such short notice.

He cringed at the bruises he still had on his face that he had gotten from the race. They weren't as bad as they were a few months ago but they were still hard for him to look at without thinking about what happened.

Dottie put a hand on his shoulder. Dusty looked to her. She was also dressed for the occasion as well in a simple blue dress and her hair hanging loose around her shoulders. She gave a gentle smile.

"You look fine. Everyone is gonna be happy to see you too, see that you're still going strong."

Dusty nodded. "Right." He offered Dottie an arm. "Shall we?"

Dottie took it. "We shall."

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing!" Chug exclaimed as he looked around at the room where the party was being held. It was fortunate they decided to have the party hosted in a place not too far from Propwash. Made getting there that much easier.

It was decorated rather fancy but was still simple. Mostly decorations relating to the Wings Around the Globe Rally. All the racers who had participated were present, all dressed formally for the occasion along with some other guests present.

"Heh… I don't see Rip anywhere." Dusty commented as he looked around. "Either he wasn't invited or he refused to come."

"I'm thinking the latter." Skipper replied. "Last thing he'll most likely do is attend the party that celebrates the victory of someone who take away his shot at making history."

"True…"

"Well come on." Dottie said nudging Dusty forward a little. "Go mingle, I'm sure all the racers want to see you."

Dusty chuckled. "Yes mom."

Dottie shook her head as she saw Dusty go. She went off on her own way with Chug, Sparky and Skipper to go talk with others.

Dusty was greeted by a lot of the other racers with warm welcomes and congratulations. He was glad to see all of them were doing good as well.

"Amigo!"

Dusty grinned as he turned around to see his friend El Chupacabra walking up to him with Rochelle beside him, her arms looped around one of his.

_And he still has a mask and cape on… just different colors. Some things never change._

"El Chu!"

The two racers shared a quick hug before chatting.

"So you're all better now?" Rochelle asked.

Dusty nodded. "Yep, save a few bruises but I'm definetly better than I was a few months back. How are you and El Chu doing in your relationship?"

Rochelle smiled as she nuzzled her partner. "We're doing wonderful…"

El Chupcabra nuzzled her back. "Si… We've been doing our best to stay in touch, it can be a little hard with the distance but we make it work."

Dusty smiled. "That's great guys."

"Thank you Dusty."

Dusty nodded. _Glad the two have each other… you lucked out El Chu._

Dusty scanned the crowds around them. He saw others dancing with partners to the music that was playing.

"I didn't know there was gonna be dancing." Dusty commented.

"It was mentioned in the invitation, but then again you might not have gotten everything." Rochelle reasoned.

"True…"

"Speaking of." Rochelle smiled at El Chupacabra. "Care to share a dance with me my little monster?"

He smiled. "It would be an honor mi amor."

El Chupacabra and Rochelle gave a wave to Dusty before going out to the dance floor and began dancing with each other, gliding across the floor.

Dusty watched them dance, smiling at the sight.

_Nice to see they're doing well._

He scanned the couples dancing on the floor. Some were the racers sharing dances with others who had come to the party. The only couple he saw that were two racers dancing besides Rochelle and El Chupacabra were Tsubasa and Sun Wing if he was remembering their names correctly.

"Just gonna stand there and enjoy the show?"

Dusty looked to the side to see Bulldog standing next to him. "Bulldog."

He grinned. "Hello Dusty, glad to see you up and about."

"Thanks… How have you been?"

"Been well matey, just continuing on with my racing career, I hope you'll be doing the same."

"Oh you bet I will, the Wings Around the Globe Rally was just the start."

Bulldog chuckled. "Good, you have the right attitude for it."

"Glad you think so Bulldog."

Bulldog nodded. "For now, just enjoy the festivities, maybe even share a dance with someone if you can."

Dusty gave a sheepish look. "I'm not counting on that last part."

"You better not give the excuse of not being able to dance."

"No no, I actually know how thanks to my mother but I just don't plan on it… well I could… just I'm not sure I would exactly share a dance with."

"You'll know matey, plenty of good candidates and plenty of time to find one, just don't miss out."

Dusty nodded.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I think I'll join the others."

"Alright, have fun."

Bulldog walked off, disappearing into the crowds. Dusty decided to sit for a bit since his legs were starting to get irritated from standing so long. He let his eyes wander around the room again, trying to see how many people he knew were dancing.

_Let's see… El Chu and Rochelle are together… Tsubasa and Sun Wing… Looks like Bulldog found himself a nice young lady to dance with… Wonder if Dottie and the others are planning on… Wait…_

Dusty rubbed his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things. Sure enough he wasn't. He could see Skipper on the floor dancing with someone he didn't recognize.

… _Well… that happened. _

"Mr. Crophopper?"

"Hm?"

Dusty looked to his right to see a young man with grey eyes and dark skin… actually… he looked rather familiar.

"You are Dusty Crophopper right?" the man asked.

Dusty nodded. "Yes and you are?"

The man gave a bow. "I am Isaac, I've heard much about you from my sister, Ishani."

Dusty's eyes got wide. "You're… Ishani has siblings?"

Isaac chuckled. "I see she didn't mention me or Kali, but yes, she does, I'm her older brother."

"Got it… and Kali is…?"

"The youngest of us, our little sister."

"Is she here too?"

Isaac nodded. "Family members of the racers were invited… are yours here too?"

Dusty rubbed the back of his neck, glancing to the side. "No… I don't think they got invited actually…"

"Hm… shame."

"Yeah… I haven't seen Ishani anywhere."

"She's somewhere, she's just good at blending in."

Dusty chuckled. "Of course."

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you, Dusty Crophopper."

"It was nice to meet you too, Isaac."

Isaac nodded before walking off… slowly making his way towards his younger sister Kali.

"Found him Kali."

Kali grinned. "The one Ishani couldn't stop talking about?"

"The very one."

She giggled. "Matchmaker time?"

"You know it, any ideas?"

"Well… I was thinking, set them up on a slow dance." She grinned looking around spotting her sister sticking close to the wall. "Besides, she's getting that puppy eyed look… That can't stay that way all night."

"Oh no, we can't have our sister be sad and I've been seeing her eye Dusty as well. No way is she getting away with just that for tonight."

"I'll get Ishani you get Dusty?" Kali proposed with a bit of a smirk.

"I shall do my best, I'll be saying I want him to meet you… but not mention Ishani."

"Good idea. I'll tell Ishani I want her to try something at the snack table… But not actually let her get near it." She giggled a bit. "Oh this is gonna be fun!"

"Alright, positions, when a slow song starts coming, signal me."

"Aye aye dear brother." Kali replied before parting with her sibling heading over to her sister. "Oh Ishani~"

Ishani looked up from where she was standing. "Hm? What is it Kali?"

"Can't I just say hi to my favorite older sister?" She asked, giving a fake hurt look. "Without ulterior motives?"

"Hm… Sometimes hard to know if you want something or not, but I guess it doesn't hurt once awhile." Ishani replied with a bit of a giggle.

Kali giggled. "Oh you… So…" She stood beside her scanning the crowd. "Spot anyone you think you might like?"

Ishani rolled her eyes. "Kali, I'm not here for a date, it's just a celebration for Dusty and all the other racers… Save Ripslinger." Ishani's eyes narrowed. "Only one who didn't want to come, yet Ned and Zed did."

Kali hmph'd a little. "Good riddance I say. He's absolutely a jerk." _It's no secret no one likes him after this…_ "If his minions try to give anyone trouble, I'll give 'em what for."

Ishani smiled. "Of course you would."

She nodded smiling. "Yep…" She went quiet listening as the music changed to a slow song. _Showtime…_ "Hey, they have some really good food, you gotta try some of this stuff...C'mon!" She grabbed her sister's wrist pulling her.

Ishani tried resisting but decided to let her sister drag her. _No use fighting back… besides she's usually right about some things._

_Oh she really shouldn't have trusted me… Hehehe…_ Kali thought locking eyes with Isaac as they passed gesturing with her head towards Dusty.

Isaac acted quickly, heading over to Dusty.

"I'm sorry to bother you again Mr. Crophopper but I'd really like you to meet Kali, she's a big fan of racers."

Dusty smiled. "Sure."

He got up following Isaac over to where Kali was. Isaac gave a wink to his sister showing he had Dusty right behind him.

Kali winked back before turning tail shoving her sister a bit. "I just remembered the shrimp looked questionable… Here!" Before giving her a firm shove in Dusty's direction. "You'll thank me for this later!"

"K-KALI!"

Isaac moved out of the way so Ishani would go straight to Dusty. Dusty reacted quickly, spreading his arms out and catching Ishani before she could fall over.

"Careful now-" he turned beet red when he realized who was in his arms.

Ishani turned a dark shade of red as she realized whose arms she was in. _Oh I am going to KILL them…._ She thought before giving a sheepish look. "I-I'm sorry… M-my sister seems to think pranks are appropriate tonight."

Dusty helped her stand up straight. "I-It's okay…" _Oh my gosh… She looks beautiful… _Dusty had always seen her as such but… just with the way she was dressed in a red gold indian dress and her hair all loose and flowing… he couldn't help but stare a little.

Ishani smiled tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you… You look nice…" _Try handsome…_ She wouldn't say it out loud (except to her siblings) but she had always thought he was handsome… Charming. Seeing him like this just seemed to increase it. She glanced away realizing she was staring. "Erm… I trust you've been well?"

"Yeah… Still healing up from the crash, got the bruises to prove it too…"

She frowned a little taking note of the bruises on his face. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I'm still alive, I can still fly and hey, the guy who caused it isn't here."

She smiled a bit. "I don't think the other racers would've let him passed the door if he showed up... My sister was quite adamant that she had "dibs" on punching him in the face if she saw him."

Dusty chuckled a little. "Really now?"

She giggled. "Oh yes. She doesn't look it but she can be a violent little thing when it comes to certain people."

"I see… Well, don't know what Rip is gonna be up to now but something he tells me he's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"With not only losing but getting covered in oil when he crashed into that stack of oil cans? Oh yes… His ego will likely not bounce back for awhile." She grinned a little. "Better he stay out of the way for awhile... Let a new champion enjoy the spotlight."

Dusty nodded. "World's got a lot of talent, just need to make room for others to shine."

"Indeed… And I'd say your the brightest star shining right now." Ishani said gazing at him a little.

Dusty blushed a little, gazing back. "Nah… just me…"

"Modest as well… A good trait to have…" She smiled.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST DANCE ALREADY!?" Kali yelled from where she was watching.

Isaac facepalmed, pulling her away. "Now, now let it happen naturally."

Ishani turned red, lowering her head a bit. _I am going to KILL them…_

Dusty blushed more before offering a hand. "I… I wasn't planning on dancing but… if you'd like to…"

She got a bit of a surprised look before taking his hand smiling warmly. "I'd love that… Thank you."

Dusty smiled before pulling her into position, swaying with her to the music.

_Thank you mom for teaching me how to dance._ He thought as they continued.

He could see some of the other racers watching, including El Chupacabra and Rochelle.

"Oh, look at those two." El Chupacabra chuckled.

Rochelle giggled. "They make a good pair… They just need some help."

"And some smoothing out." Bulldog mentioned as he passed by with his dance partner.

"I think they can get there…" Tsubasa added as he passed with Sun Wing. "The path of honor states to not hesitate… But to also follow your heart."

Skipper and the others took note of Dusty and Ishani.

"That's our Duster." Chug whispered as he watched.

Dottie smiled. "He looks so happy…"

"He really does." Sparky added. "Think so Skip?"

Skipper nodded. "Very much so."

"That's our Dusty…" _And in retrospect, probably a good thing his siblings aren't here… He'd be spending the entire evening with them instead of focusing on himself… Always worries about others more then himself after all…_ Dottie thought, just happy Dusty was having a good time. If he was happy she was happy.

Dusty gazed into Ishani's eyes, getting lost in them. _I never imagined myself dancing with her after what happened… But… I… I can't help but forget all about it… Just for this moment._

Ishani gazed into his eyes, feeling content to be right there with him. _He's a good man… I know what I did was wrong… And if I could take it all back I could… But despite that he's right here with me right now… I feel safe…_

Dusty brought her closer, bringing her head near his shoulder, leaning his head against hers. "Ishani…"

Ishani sighed happily closing her eyes for a moment. "Yes…?"

"Thank you again… for everything…"

She smiled nuzzling him a little. "Anytime…"

Dusty closed his eyes, listening to the music as they carried on with their dance.

"_Oh how could I face these faceless days if I should lose you now?"_

He frowned a little at the words. _It's only for this night… don't get any ideas…_

"_Were so close to reaching that famous happy ending and almost believing this was not pretend…"_

He looked at Ishani… keeping her close.

Ishani looked up at him, bringing her arms around him a little tighter. _One night… That's all…_

"_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are…"_

Dusty nuzzled her a little. _So close…_

"_And still… so far…"_

She nuzzled him, sighing in content. _Don't let this night ever end…_

The song ended a different one coming on. Dusty and Ishani stopped, still holding each other's hands.

"Thank you for the dance…" Dusty said.

"Thank you for a good time." Ishani replied.

Dusty smiled, gazing a little. He shook his head when he realized he was. "I uh… ehehe… sorry…"

She giggled a bit blushing a little. "You're fine."

Dusty gave a sheepish look. "Ehehe…"

Ishani smiled squeezing his hands before bowing her head a bit. "Thank you… I better head back to my siblings…" She started to walk off… But quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before doing so.

Dusty went beet red watching her go.

_I hope we meet again..._


	7. The Hula Skirt Incident

It was the end of a long day, going out for a night of fun with a friend. It seemed to be going well so far.

"And I'm telling ya sometimes they don't know their knife edges from their barrel rolls!"

Sparky rolled his eyes a bit, listening to Skipper rant about his trainees… Once again. Skipper had a few drinks and it seemed like he forgot he was venting about the same thing a third time in a row.

"That's interesting Skip… Now maybe you've had enough."

The other soldiers sitting with them gave the medic a look as if questioning his sanity.

_Geeze tough crowd…._

"I'm fine…" Skipper brushed him off. "Hey bartender! Another round over here!"

_This isn't gonna be pretty… He's…_ Sparky reached over and grabbed one of the bottles giving it a light shake. _Had two and he's already tipsy… He's a lightweight._

"Hey Skipper!" Lucas, one of the trainees who was at least not on his mentor's "idiots" list ran up. "You up for a round of shots with me and the others?"

"He's had enough-" Sparky started before Skipper stood up abruptly. "Skip!"

"Just one… I'm… I'mma Jolly Wrench… Mess with the best die like the rest." Skipper swayed a bit before going with his student.

Sparky shook his head. It was no use reasoning with soldiers who were lightweights and unable to listen to reason when they were under the influence. He checked his bag to make sure he didn't forget his camera.

If there was any highlights to these types of events it usually meant something embarrassing to be saved as a reminder for next time.

_The time he put a bucket on and danced around the room stopped working. _

**-Three drinks later-**

"H-Hey everyone!"

Everyone looked to see Skipper had taken off the coconut bra and hula skirt off a mannequin as part of the decor and put them on. "HULA PARTY!"

Sparky snickered holding up his camera and snapped some pictures as Skipper danced around.

"Pfft this will go down in history…"

**-Years later-**

"You're kidding me… Skipper… was drunk!?" Dusty asked in surprise, looking at the old black and white photographs unable to believe the young drunken flight instructor was his own mentor.

"Flying higher than you on a good day. He really can't handle his drinks… This was the last time he did too since well...This picture was a reminder why he stopped drinking tequila the last time." Sparky snickered a bit.

Dusty chuckled. "So that's why he doesn't like being reminded of it."

"Yep. Just make sure next time if you really wanna annoy him… Leave a hula skirt and a coconut bra somewhere."


	8. The Reckoning

_Author's note: Please don't send reviews with just suggestions. We're not accepting requests, we might use a suggestion every now and then but this is NOT a promise to take suggestions. Sorry and thanks for reading. Now on with the show!_

* * *

Brody Crophopper didn't enjoy crop dusting. He never did, regardless of how he was built as a mechanid.

He didn't have much of a choice when he was younger. It was either work under Leadbottom and get paid to crop dust in order to save up money to move out and go to college, or be trapped crop dusting forever.

He was, according to Leadbottom, one of the best if not the best he had ever seen.

As soon as he had enough saved in the bank to last him until college graduation, Brody promptly had quit Leadbottom's business much to the old flyer's dismay.

He focused on his studies, learning, getting a degree and eventually certified to become a high school biology teacher.

But this time, he wasn't alone. He had met his now wife Lynn in college and they had fallen in love.

They were blessed with their first born Dusty two years into their marriage and when Dusty was fifteen had their second child Andrew "Andy" Crophopper. They were overjoyed, two healthy sons, Dusty adored his little brother.

But Brody could see history seeming to repeat itself before his eyes.

"Dusty… You can quit anytime. I will happily pay whatever needed to help you pay for whatever it is you need, but you don't have to." He remembered saying to his son as he sat with him outside during a cool summer evening. His son was exhausted from a day spent flying and dusting crops. He was turning eighteen soon.

"Dad… I can't lean on you and mom for these things. You guys have another kid to look after. It wouldn't be fair to Andy if you guys couldn't get him something he needed or wanted because you spent it on me. I have to stand on my own… and…" Dusty sighed laying back on the grass, closing his eyes. "This is what I'm gonna be stuck doing…"

"No… Do I look like a crop duster?"

Dusty opened an eye looking at his father confused. "Do you what now? Of course you're not a crop duster…" He laughed. "You're a teacher."

"And you want to become a racer?" Brody asked his son seriously. Dusty went silent before nodding as he sat up quickly.

"More than anything." He looked up at the stars. "I want to fly fast… So fast the world won't know what hit it…"

"Then… I have something to tell you…"

Father and son locked eyes, one serious the other curious.

"Remember this, anytime someone tells you to give up or tells you that you aren't built for it… You are more than what you are built for."

"I'm more than what I was built for…" Dusty echoed.

"More than just a crop duster, right?"

Dusty got a determined look. "Never gonna crop dust again once I'm a racer"

Brody ruffled his son's hair pulling him close. "Good… I don't want you to feel like you're trapped crop dusting forever…"

"I'm not Dad… But thanks.."

"Anytime."

Dusty had used that phrase many times in his life… and proven everyone wrong about him.

But Brody was not at Propwash now to reminisce about his son's teenhood and their bond.

But for vengeance.

"Oh Leadbottom…!"

Lynn guided her younger children away, reasoning that they could see their brother, figuring if Brody was on the rampage it was best to just let him go nuts.

"Brody, remember, murder is illegal." She reminded.

Andy and Olivia gave their mother shocked looks. "Is he gonna actually kill him?" Brody heard Andy ask as they rounded a corner.

Brody cracked his knuckles. _Oh no… He'll just WISH he was dead…._

He came to a stop seeing Leadbottom taking a break. "Hey you!"

The old plane looked up. "Oh Brody… It's been awhile… Come back for some crop dusting?"

Brody felt his eye twitch. _Do I really look like a farmer still? _"NO! I came here cause of you harassing my son!"

"Which son?"

"DUSTY!" He practically roared.

"Oh… Wait was this about that racing nonsense?" Leadbottom got an annoyed look. "I told him, he should just give up on racing and now he's never going back to crop dusting."

Brody cracked his knuckles. "Good, because heaven forbid your house catches fire and Dusty remembers how horrible you treated him when he was INJURED of all things! HE COULDN'T EVEN GO PAST EIGHTY PERCENT AND YOU WANTED HIM TO CROP DUST!?" Now the screaming had begun.

"At least I was giving him a job!"

"Which he didn't need! You think racing doesn't make good money!? He made half a million in the last several months with racing ALONE! That's more than he'd ever make CROP DUSTING." Brody yelled back. "And not only that but now he's also firefighting, which is an amazing career. He's doing some REAL good… and proved one thing."

"That so?" Leadbottom raised an eyebrow, remembering how similar Brody and Dusty were as far as stubbornness went with their dreams.

"That the Crophopper's are more than what we were built for. And if you ever… EVER treat my son like that again… You won't have any crops to dust." Brody vowed. "He may be an adult now… But that is still my little boy."

"Look… I didn't realize what I said was that offensive…"

"Don't you dare apologize to me. It's my son you owe that too. Dusty has been through enough heck...The fact you're so senile as to not see the hurt you caused him… That's unforgivable… You can tell me my dreams and goals were useless but at least I'm doing something I'm proud of." Brody glared. 'Now… Got anything to add?"

Leadbottom sighed. "...I'm sorry."

"Hmph….Good day…" He stormed off.

Eventually he came upon the firestation seeing Dusty messing around with his siblings, the three of them laughing up a storm. Olivia was on her brother's shoulders using his goggles, Andy was next to him.

"Set up for a drop!"

"Oh no! The fire's spreading!"

"Hurry!"

Lynn stood off to the side laughing at the silliness. Brody went over hugging her.

"It went bad?"

"I was yelling."

"Oh love…"

"Sorry… But I didn't kill him at least."

"Good boy…"

Brody shrugged.

_Worth it… I will always guard my kids._


	9. Where He Got it From

It had been a long day of training for the next Piston Cup. Practicing his turns and drifting along Willie's Butte, his mentor overlooking his progress.

"Alright, I think we can call it quits for today!"

Lightning McQueen skidded to a halt, panting a little. He had been at it for a few hours. He was exhausted, his clothes caked with dirt. He made his way over to Doc Hudson taking the water bottle he was offered.

"How'd I do?" He asked once he got a few sips in.

"Distracted."

Lightning blinked. "Distracted!? What do you mean distracted? I was totally focused!" He protested.

Doc gave him a look, cocking an eyebrow. "Mm-hm… Sure… I saw you sneaking glances at your watch, I know a distracted racer when I see one."

_Oh great… Busted…_ The rookie thought before grinning sheepishly. "It's just… Okay I was distracted, I'm expecting company today and I don't wanna miss their arrival." He explained quickly.

"Guests? Who?" The doctor asked as they made their way back to town.

Lightning grinned. "You'll see… Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Be nice."

Doc scoffed. "If they show some manners I will."

… _Huh sounds like something my mom would say…._

They parted ways as Lightning went to get cleaned up, skating by Sally, quickly stealing a kiss.

"He's in a good mood today." She giggled, blushing a bit.

"Jumpy too, he didn't even wanna go out tractor tippin' last night. Said somethin' about needing his energy for today." Mater added when he was walking by.

_Just what is he up to?_

**-Two hours later-**

Lightning squinted, seeing two figures coming into the town. One semi-tall one the other being the size of a child. He grinned as they came into focus.

_Yes!_

"Customers?" Sally started excitedly.

"Actually… I know those people Sal." Lightning chuckled. "I'll introduce you guys to them, just wait for 'em to get a bit closer."

They were at Flo's and a bit curious why Lightning seemed to actually be excited.

A woman with honey blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a short sleeved sun dress approached, holding the hand of a dark skinned little girl with similar colored eyes only darker and sporting a pink dress with white pants under it.

The rookie stood up coming into view.

The little girl let out a squeal taking off from her mother, as Lightning knelt to her level.

"LIGHTNING!"

"Maya!"

She threw herself into his arms as he scooped her up. "Big brother!" She laughed nuzzling his cheek. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too little sis." Lightning chuckled nuzzling her back. "Look at ya, you got bigger!"

"Not that big!" She laughed.

Everyone was surprised. Lightning… had a sister? A very young sister at that!?

The woman smiled noticing the looks. "I take it you haven't told them yet about us, Lightning Bug?"

Mater and Ramone snorted at the nickname. Lightning turned a little red hearing it. "No mom… I wanted it to be a surprise."

Sally went over, discreetly nudging her boyfriend in the ribs. "You're his mother?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes… Dr. Gabriella McQueen at your service." She curtsied a bit. "But please call me Gabby."

"Gabby… Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Sally Carrera…I'm-"

"You're my brother's girlfriend?" Maya interrupted.

Doc and Sheriff exchanged a look. _Hmph, see where he got the lack of manners he had before…._

"Uh yes." Sally laughed nervously.

"Maya! That was rude." Lightning said quietly giving her a warning look. "You say "excuse me" before interrupting someone. Remember?"

"Oops… Sowwy…" The little girl smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry as well, she's normally not like that." Gabby said, giving her daughter a look as well.

"It's fine. Really." Sally grinned.

"Anyways…" Lightning turned to the others grinning as he held his sister.

"Everyone… This is my mother, Gabriella… And my little sister Maya."

Everyone introduced themselves to the two.

"So, guess your sister takes after your father?" Doc asked after a few moments of quiet with his student as the townsfolk chatted with the man's mother.

Maya was looking at a menu and didn't seem to hear it, Lightning looked up.

"No. My father divorced my mother when I was six. My mom adopted Maya when I was a teenager." He explained quietly, not wanting THAT broadcasted to the whole town just yet.

Doc frowned a bit, feeling a little guilty now. "Sorry kid."

"It's fine." He smiled. "'Sides… I still got a family that means everything to me."

Maya looked up paying attention to the last sentence. "Lightning named me."

"Oh he did now?"

"Yep! My name used to be Lilly, but they said I didn't look like a Lilly. So since he was gonna be my big bro, Lightning wanted to name me. So he named me Maya Ari McQueen!" Maya explained smiling, hugging her brother's arm.

Lightning smiled softly. "Yeah… She's my baby sis…"

"Yep!"

Doc chuckled. "Didn't expect you to have a soft side outside of Sally… Rookie."

Lightning grinned. "Well, there's more to me then these devilish good looks." He stood up striking a bit of a pose. "Not every day someone like me comes along!"

"I thought we called those people NERDS." Gabriella said with a smirk overhearing.

"PFFT!"

"Bahahahaha!"

Lightning turned red. "MOM!"

"He once spent an hour in the bathroom getting ready for a race." Maya said, after thinking she was being helpful.

"MAYA!"

Doc snorted. "That explains the freaking out over a sticker."

Lightning mumbled something about: "It was my lucky sticker…"

"He still got upset over that?" Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow. "Wait… Was this about you-"

"Going AWOL? Yeah it was all about that time I told you and Maya about last time I was at home."

Gabriella shook her head. "Alright one question…" She cleared her throat. "WHO arrested my son? AND who sentenced him?"

Doc and Sheriff came forward.

She sighed after a moment of giving them her best "cold doctor stare" and realized Doc could easily give it right back. "Listen… I'm actually kind of glad it happened. I'm not happy my son got into an accident here that got him into trouble… But I'm glad he was able to find himself here." She explained giving a grateful look. "He did some growing up… He's carrying himself differently than the day he left for the Dinoco 400… He was a good kid… But um… I'll admit, egos run in our family."

Lightning leaned in deciding now was the perfect time for revenge. "Yeah, says the woman who danced through our house screaming about how she was the best surgeon that hospital was EVER gonna get."

"Lightning!" She hissed. "I said I was sorry!"

He grinned leaning back. "Just sayin'." He scooped up his sister. "Hey, Mater, I wanna show Maya somethin', wanna come with?"

The mechanic grinned. "Sure! What is it?" He and Lightning left the diner before the racer looked around quickly.

"Tractor tipping." He grinned evilly.

Mater chuckled. "Alright!"

As it was, it didn't go unheard. Doc facepalmed. "If I haven't told him once…" He started.

"I've told him a thousand times don't do anything stupid!" Gabriella finished. "... Sorry was that what you were going to say?"

"... Yes."

"Like I was saying… I apologize for my son's behavior THANK YOU for snapping him out of it."

The officer and the doctor would be lying if they said it wasn't the strangest thank you they ever received. Being thanked for arresting someone's son and snapping sense into him.

"You're… Welcome?" Sheriff said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… He's a good kid, just needed some polishing."

Gabriella smiled looking over to see her son walking away with his best friend and his sister. "Yeah… He's a good man... "

Sally smiled. "He takes after you Mrs. McQueen."

"Actually it's Miss…" She smiled sheepishly. "Raised those two by myself… Buuut… Doesn't mean there isn't a future Mrs McQueen." Her sheepish smile turned into an evil one.

"H-huh?"

Gabby put her arm around Sally's shoulders leading her away. "I have some things I wanna talk about… How do you feel about weddings?"

Sally looked behind her, to her friends mouthing: "HELP ME."

"On your own." Doc mouthed back, suppressing a laugh at the mock terrified expression he got in return.

"I tell ya… Nothing scarier than a mother in law with a purpose." Ramone said.

Flo gave him a look. "What was that about my mother?"

"That she's the kindest woman I ever met second only to you?"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Maya shifted on the rock she was perched on, watching, uncertain if this was a good idea. She was six but she wasn't stupid. She knew a dangerous activity when she saw one.

As it was… She was used to seeing Lightning doing reckless things just on the track and at home. Here… It was just bizarre.

Lightning had set her there, figuring it was the safest way to avoid his sister possibly becoming Frank bait.

"Now… Stay here and whatever happens. Don't. Scream." He cautioned her before joining Mater.

Maya covered her eyes not wanting to watch but peered through her fingers.

Mater pulled out an air horn pushing down on it.

A tractor moo'd loudly before tipping over a puff of smoke coming out of it.

Lightning and Mater started cracking up. Maya gave a grossed out look.

_This is their "something awesome"? Bro… That's not awesome, that's gross._

Lightning stole a glance to his sister as she gave him a thumbs down.

"Hmph!" He scoffed before revving his engine loudly.

Several tipped over at once.

Maya giggled but shook her head. "Nice but try harder-"

They fell quiet hearing something approach. Mater took off running. "THERE'S FRANK!"

Lightning sped by. "DON'T SCREAM! AT ALL!"

"Don't scream why-"

A loud snort caught her attention as she looked.

A large mecha-bull was making it's way at them.

"Oh… Shiitake mushrooms." She mumbled quoting her favorite movie.

The bull chased Mater and Lightning around the pasture, the two men letting out yells. Mater ducked into a barrel. "KEEP GOIN' BUDDY!"

Lightning revved his engine as he sped, making his way around picking up his sister.

"WE'RE OUTTA HERE!"

They left Frank in the dust, Mater running backwards after them.

Once they made it back, Lightning practically dropped Maya as he fell to his knees panting.

"I swear… I saw… My life… Flash… Before… MY EYES." He exclaimed dramatically.

"Ah shoot that was fun!" Mater laughed.

Maya finally came out of her stunned silence. "ARE… YOU CRAZY!?" She screamed at her brother, trying to shake him a little. "THAT WAS SO DANGEROUS!"

"I know, I know-"

"AND AWESOME!" She ran around him. "The bull was like RAWR and you were like AHHHH! And he was like I'M GONNA EAT YOU UP! And you were like SO OUTTA HERE! And left him in the dust!"

"Hehe… Darn right we were." Lightning grinned.

"Your family's alright McQueen." Mater smiled.

"Thanks Mater… I think they're pretty cool too."

"Just wait til I tell MOM!"

Lightning felt himself pale a little. He could already hear his mother screaming at him for putting himself and his sister in danger.

"Uh… Maya?"

She took off running for the Cozy Cone, seeing Gabby talking to Sally. "Mommy!"

"NO! GET BACK HERE!" Lightning gave chase.

"EEK! MOM! HELP!"

Gabriella moved out of the way as her children ran by her. "By the way expect THAT to be a normal thing."

Sally watched the two car mechanids go. "... This explains a lot…"

"Yeeeaah… They love each other but that happens too."

"WE GOT CHASED BY A MECHA BULL!" Maya screamed as she skidded by.

"That's nice dear-WAIT WHAT!?" Gabriella's head snapped over to her son.

Lightning gave an innocent look. "I have NO idea what she's talking about."

"... Yeah… You're gonna have fun with this one." She said to Sally.

Sally giggled. "I already am."

_Well least we know where he gets it from…_

_He's his mother's son._

…_. I just hope she's a nice mother in law…._


	10. A Promise

Dusty was cradling his youngest sibling, holding her close, savoring the moment he had with her. He had to go back to Propwash and couldn't stay forever, though he wished he could stay a bit longer to bond with her more. He would see her again when the Fourth of July happened or the Corn Festival… Or when he felt like it.

Olivia yawned, clinging to her brother's jacket burying her face in it. Her brother was warm and she was content to just cuddle up to him for as long as possible.

Dusty smiled before sighing, realizing there was a weight on his legs. "Andy… Let go."

"No."

"Andy c'mon, I gotta put Olivia to bed… Before I go."

Andy gave the kicked puppy dog eyes. "B-Bu-But…"

"I promise I'll be back soon…"

Andy pouted and let him go following him up the stairs to Olivia's room. Dusty rocked her a little before trying to set her in her crib.

She started whimpering. Dusty furrowed his brow bringing her close again as she stopped. He waited until she was about to fall asleep before trying again.

This time she let out a shriek.

Alarmed he brought her close again looking her over, and looking in the crib. "Nothing snagged on her clothes…"

"Maybe she sat on a bee." Andy suggested. "I mean… If I sat on a bee I'd cry too."

"She was in my arms the past few hours pretty much. There was no bee." Dusty rolled his eyes a little rocking Olivia. "C'mon Livvie… It's okay… You're okay…"

Olivia sniffled tears welling up in her eyes. "Bwah!"

Dusty frowned feeling her head, worried she might not be feeling well. "No fever… What's making you so upset?" He asked despite knowing he wasn't going to get an answer as he sat on the rocking chair.

Olivia calmed down gradually falling asleep again. Carefully and as silently as he could Dusty moved to put her to bed.

Before whimpering was heard.

"She's gonna miss you… That's why." Andy said softly looking at his little sister frowning. He understood how she felt. Dusty had moved out when Andy was three and they moved not long after that. He missed his older brother so much he wanted to cry sometimes. "She's gonna miss you like I do…" He sniffled a little.

"Andy…" Dusty sighed moving Olivia carefully and bringing Andy close. "You know I love you… So much little bro…"

"I love you too…"

"And I miss you too… But I'm not gonna be gone forever... " He tilted the boy's chin up to meet his eyes. "I promise… and while I'm gone I need a promise from you."

"Okay…" The boy whispered looking a little unsure.

"You gotta be a good big brother for the both of us, for Livvie here. She'll need someone who can make her laugh and smile, give her hugs and sing her songs… Mom and Dad can't do all the work and there's something's only us brothers can do." Dusty said kneeling to his level a little. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah!" Andy nodded quickly. "I promise Dusty… I'll be a good big brother to Livvie."

"Atta boy… Now… What'll make her calm so she can get some rest?" Dusty asked him, grinning a bit.

Andy hummed in thought before running out of the room and bringing back his tape player putting a cassette in and pressing play, fiddling with the volume a bit. A soft tune started to play. "Mom sang this one to me."

"And I sang it to you too."

The two cleared their throats before starting to sing.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright." Dusty started.

"Just take my hand! Hold it tight!" Andy continued with a smile.

"We will protect you from all around you… We will be here don't you cry."

"For one so small you're seem so strong! Our arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."

Dusty kissed Olivia's head before continuing. "This bond between us can't be broken. We'll be here don't you cry…"

"Cause you'll be in our hearts… Yes you'll be in our hearts! From this day on!"

"Now and forever more!"

"You'll be in our hearts… No matter what they say… You'll be here in our hearts… Always." Andy sang softly.

This time Dusty was able to set her down, before picking up his brother.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel?" He sang quietly, thinking back to all the times he had been called a farmer or told to give up his racing dreams.

"They just don't trust what they can't explain… I know we're different but…" Andy broke off frowning.

"Deep inside us, we're not that different at all." Dusty continued, nuzzling him a little.

"And you'll be in my heart."

"Yes you'll be in my heart… From this day on now and forever more…" Dusty moved out of the room hugging his brother tightly.

"Don't listen to them! Cause what do they know? We need each other… To have to hold… They'll see in time I know!"

Andy tried to sing along but broke into a quiet sob hugging his brother tightly. Dusty rubbed his back choking up a bit as well. He had to leave soon and it was never easy.

He tilted Andy's head up. "When destiny calls you Andy… You must be strong. I may not be with you… But you've got to hold on! They'll see in time… I know…"

"We'll show them together." Andy whispered back. _We're more than just Cropduster's…_

_**We're more than what we were built for.**_

"Cause you'll be in my heart… Believe me you'll be in my heart… From this day on now and forever more…. Yes you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say… You'll be here in my heart… Always…"

Dusty set him down, ruffling his hair. "Just look over your shoulder…"

Andy smiled wiping away his tears. "Love you Dusty…"

"Love you too Andy… Don't forget that promise."

"Long as you don't forget yours."

Dusty grinned.

"When have I ever forgotten my little brother?"


	11. The Green Cyclone part 1

Part 1: Cleaning

Miss Eloise's Home for Children. AKA Last Stop Shop as the kids inside referred to it. The kids that fell through the cracks, the mechanids and huminids, no one wanted or just couldn't get placed.

Kids of all ages resided there, from infants to teenagers. Some had been there for a few days, some for their entire lives.

Ripslinger stood beside his secretary, Kelly, about to head in. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course."

After the Wings Around the Globe Rally incident, Ripslinger had to lay low. Many people were outraged when details of what he had done during the race got out to the press. His secretary, the only person who could reign him in sometimes, had arranged for him to do some charity work, to prove that her employer wasn't a monster. That he was trying to make up for what he did.

Ripslinger gulped a bit. He was rarely nervous but he never did well with kids.

"Go on…"

They headed in…. and nearly got rammed into by a couple of kids running by. "Whoa!"

"Hey I'm walkin' here!" one of them yelled with a distinct Brooklyn accent.

"Go back to Jersey ya bums!" another screamed.

Ripslinger rolled his eyes, wondering if he was ever that bad as a kid. "Pheh, typical New Yorkers, even as kids…"

Kelly shook her head. "Try not to bite anyone." She teased him a little as she went to find the administrator.

Ripslinger looked around while he waited. He could make out some flyers in the kids that were playing. A few took off into the air or floated when they ran as they picked up speed.

A few minutes later, some caregivers were trying to round up the kids as Kelly hurried over, handing him a sharpie and a stack of posters. "Here."

_Here we go…_

The kids lined up to get autographs from the racer, some of them asking him a few questions… A few of which were cringe worthy to him.

"Where's Dusty?" One girl asked. "He's MY favorite."

"He uh… couldn't make it." Ripslinger lied signing his name quickly. "Sorry…"

"Do you have a girlfriend? Is THAT your girlfriend?" Another kid asked pointing to Kelly.

Kelly had to excuse herself to laugh. Ripslinger turned red. "Uh… No. She's my secretary."

"What's a secretary?"

"It's someone who does stuff for me and helps me make choices at times."

In another part of the orphanage a young boy was just getting up from a nap. He yawned rubbing his eyes wondering what all the noise was about.

He opened his door nearly getting mowed over by his roommate. "What's the big deal?" He asked mid yawn. "Wha's all the noise about?"

"There's a real racer here signing autographs!" His roommate Tommy exclaimed with a large grin. "Go get one Matthew!"

Matthew scrunched up his face at his full name. "It's MATT and who is it? El Crophopper or something?"

"No… Go see!"

Matt looked out the door eyes widening. "No way… It's… It's…" He ran over skidding to a stop just behind the girl in front of him.

"There you go-"

"RIPSLINGA!"

Ripslinger looked up to see the kid who had said this and grinned. "What he said. You next?"

"Yes please!" Matt cheered, bouncing in place a little, blowing some of his black hair out of his eyes.

"Alright." Rip got a poster ready. "Here, hold this up so I can sign it right. Your name?"

"Matthew Damien, born on six, six, six!" He said proudly.

Rip chuckled signing. "Alright, I'll put that too. How's that sound?"

"Awesome! Thanks Mr. Ripslinger! You're awesome!" Matt smiled, looking at the poster eyes lighting up. "This is the best day EVER!"

He smiled. "Anytime kid. Go find a good spot for that."

The nine year old nodded and ran off. "Yahoo!"

Kelly giggled. "Well he seemed pretty happy."

"Yeah…"

One of the caregivers smiled. "He's a big fan of yours sir."

Rip raised an eyebrow. "How big of a fan?"

"Well look at his clothes… He tries to dress like you….That's how much he looks up to you."

… _Great, a kid looks up to me and I was SO not a good example during the last race…_ He thought mentally cringing.

"Got it…"

They all jumped hearing a loud crash and seeing Matthew chase after another boy.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"HE'S GONNA GET ME WITH KETCHUP! HELP!"

The caregiver facepalmed. "Excuse me, I have to reign in the trouble maker. MATTHEW!" She chased after the boys. "Put it down!"

Kelly shook her head. "Well I see the resemblance."

Rip gave her a look. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyways...That was the last one…"

"C'mon, I wanna talk to you outside." They headed out, Ripslinger glancing back to see Matt and his roommate getting scolded… Matt didn't look like he regretted anything.

… _666 huh?_

* * *

"This seems to be going well for you." Kelly commented, as they stood outside. "You're a lot calmer too."

"The kids aren't so bad…" Ripslinger shrugged a bit, surprised at how well it was going as well. "Just hope I can start entering races again soon."

Kelly laid her hand on his shoulder giving him a sympathetic look. "You'll get there big guy, just got cleaning to do."

"Yeah… Just hate being grounded." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She smiled. "It won't be forever… And don't forget one day soon you gotta bury the hatchet with Mr. Crophopper."

Kelly laughed as Ripslinger visibly paled. "Rip! It won't be that bad!"

"Oh it will be. I can already see the wrench his mechanic will chuck at my head!" He exclaimed eyes wide.

"That's why you got me." She winked. "I'll protect you."

Ripslinger laughed. "What would I do without you?"

"Hm…" She pretended to think for a moment before smirking. "Be a hobo?" She nudged him playfully.

He grinned nudging her back. "The prettiest hobo on the streets!"

"Darn right you would be!"

The two shared a laugh as they started to walk off.

"Maybe you could do more work here…"

"Maybe…" They glanced back at the building before rounding the corner.

* * *

A couple of weeks after, Matt had gotten into more trouble… But it was surprisingly one of his "good days" when the real trouble began.

An older boy, a car mechanid, wandered into his and Tommy's room looking through their stuff. The two nine year olds looked to each other and cringed knowing they were going to lose something of theirs.

"I'll take this." The boy said starting to unpin the poster Rip had signed for Matt.

Matt felt his eyes go wide. "No, no, no! That's not for gives!" He ran at the boy pulling him back throwing his weight back in order to leave the poster hanging. "He signed it special!"

"Oh yeah?" The older boy threw him to the ground. "What'cha gonna do about it?"

"Don't go nuts Matt! I heard he ripped a guy's thumbs off!"

_HIS THUMBS!?_ Matt didn't know if he was going to believe it, but he decided his thumbs were important.

"Yeah, thumbs!"

The smaller plane growled before lunging, throwing a punch into the boy's stomach as hard as he could. He yelped leaning forward.

"Why you little-"

WHACK!

His head snapped up when the boy delivered a right hook to his jaw.

It was deadly silent as he slowly lowered his head glaring at the black haired boy. "You… Are gonna… DIE!" He screamed giving chase, Matt took off running.

"AHHHHH!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The caretakers on a typical day would've broken it up by now, but being tied up quite literally when trying to pull apart two teenage plane mechanids who were trying to take off and take them with them, it was easier to get out of the building and onto the streets.

Matt's heart bounded in his chest as he ran, looking over his shoulder. He floated off the ground a little every so often but didn't get any air. He never learned how to fly. He could just float a little but not actually get any air.

And that he realized, may be his downfall.

"GET BACK HERE! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SELL IT ON FLYBAY!"

_MY HEAD!?_

Matt ducked a grab at his hair rounding a corner.

THUD!

"Oof!"

'Ow!"

The two who collided with one another looked up. One had a confused look on his face, the other a look of desperation.

"Kid?"

"SAVE ME!"

Ripslinger was surprised when the boy launched himself at the racer. He caught him and steadied him as he got to his feet. "Easy now… What's up-"

"THERE'S THAT BRAT!"

Matt ducked behind the racer. "He's gonna rip my head off! He ripped a guys thumbs off!"

Ripslinger raised an eyebrow, not believing it, but decided to do a bit of a scare tactic. "Oh he did, did he?" He glared at the kid. "Then why haven't you done time? Would you like to tell that to the cops?"

"I'm already doing time, I gotta live with THAT scrawny brat!"

"I'm not scrawny!" Matt growled.

Ripslinger stayed between the boys, giving the one in front of him a look of death. "Well if you're 'already doing time' then you won't mind if I call the cops-"

The kid took off running.

"Hmph! Good riddance!" Matt scoffed.

"Coward." Ripslinger muttered. The racer turned around and knelt to Matt's level. "You alright?"

"I'm fine…" He nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He ruffled his hair a little. Matt laughed trying to get his hair smoothed back down, only to have it messed up again.

"Hahaha, hey! Stop!" The boy chuckled.

"Got ya!" Ripslinger grinned.

"That tickles!"

"I know it does!"

The two laughed as Ripslinger let up, Matt smoothing his hair down. "Silly."

Ripslinger chuckled. "Maybe. So what made that kid so ticked at you?" He asked, wondering what it was all about. He knew Matt was a mischief maker, he had seen it himself.

Matt frowned lowering his head. "He wanted to take my poster you signed special for me…"

Ripslinger frowned as well, squeezing his shoulder. "Hey… It's just a poster…"

"But my hero signed it."

"Kid…." _Horrible role model you picked kid…_ Ripslinger stroked his hair a little. He had visited the orphanage a few more times since the first time, so he wasn't a total stranger to the boy.

Matt nuzzled his hand a little, smiling a bit. "Hee."

Ripslinger smiled, standing to full level, scooping him up into his arms. "C'mere you!"

"WAH!" Matt squealed hugging him, laughing. "Hey!"

"Gotcha!" He hugged him back.

The boy smiled curling up a little, he could hardly believe where he was. He was talking to his hero, and hugging him! If he died tomorrow he could die happy at least.

"Kid… Make me a promise okay?"

"Okay… What is it?"

"Don't get a huge ego, don't do what I did during my last race…" Ripslinger went over to a city bench sitting, setting Matt next to him. "I got so blinded…" He sighed looking at the sky longingly. He had time to reflect and think on what he had done, not to mention Kelly nearly murdered him for it.

Matt gulped a bit.

"I was willing to hurt someone… To kill them because of fame… Don't ever do that, okay?"

"I promise I won't… But can I still look up to you?" He asked hopefully. To him it didn't matter, he didn't see that side of Ripslinger as far as he was concerned, he was still the racer he looked up to.

Ripslinger's eyes widened a bit. He didn't expect that. He thought the kid would tell him how "mean" it was what he did, or point out he could've done something different.

"S-Sure?"

"Yay!"

He ruffled the kid's hair, not minding when Matt threw his arms around him, he kept one arm around the boy keeping him close. "Heh…"

"You're awesome."

Kelly was rounding the corner talking to a reporter when she spotted the two. "Oh look!"

The reporter's eyes got wide at the sight. Ripslinger, sitting in casual attire and hanging out with a kid? That was a first. They started snapping pictures. "Is that his kid?"

"No, from the orphanage he's been volunteering at. Looks like he could be his little brother though, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny." They zoomed in on the two's faces snapping another picture.

This one Matt did notice as he whined trying to hide his face.

Ripslinger shook his head, bringing him into his arms. "Hey it's okay kiddo."

Matt rested his head on the racer's shoulder. "Okay…"

Thankfully for Ripslinger and Matt's respective egos, they didn't hear Kelly and the reporter awwing a bit at this.

"That is really sweet."

"Yeah… He's coming along."

"Let me know if there's more to it." The reporter nodded before leaving.

Kelly nodded before making her way over.

"Hey, trouble."

Ripslinger rolled his eyes smirking a bit. "Hey yourself."

"I see the mini you is having fun."

"Mini Ripslinger?" Matt blinked.

Ripslinger chuckled. "Suppose so."

The boy smiled hugging him. "Yeah!"

Kelly giggled. "Aww…"

Ripslinger ruffled Matt's hair eliciting a laugh from the boy. He tried smoothing his hair down only to get it messed up again.

"Hey!" He squealed.

Ripslinger chuckled before setting the boy down. "So Kelly, what's with the reporter?"

Kelly grinned. "Nothing~"

"When you say nothing that always means trouble for me."

His secretary gave a fake hurt look as she pouted. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Ripslinger hummed in thought. Kelly was usually right about things and as much as Ripsinger hated to admit it some days, he really wished he had listened to her during the Wings Around the Globe.

_Just focus on doing your best ignore, Crophopper._

And he didn't listen.

"... Actually, when I don't listen to you is when trouble starts."

"Exactly!" She grinned.

Ripslinger turned to Matt. "Remember this kid, no matter what if your secretary is right about a LOT, don't doubt her."

The little boy nodded quickly. "Okay… But I thought she was your girlfriend."

Both Kelly and Ripslinger turned bright red at this.

"H-Hey!"

"Kids… Say the darndest things." Kelly giggled before checking her phone for the time. She frowned a bit. "Say, it's getting late… Better get that kid back home before it gets dark."

Ripslinger nodded and gestured for Matt to follow him.

He lead the way back, surprised when Matt insisted on holding his hand the entire time. This wasn't the way he was acting earlier. He studied the boy's features noting his head was bobbing every now and then.

_He's exhausted._

"Aww… Poor kid." Kelly murmured before heading in first to let them know that they were just bringing Matt back after something happened.

Ripslinger picked the boy up into his arms, cradling him a little. Matt yawned curling up a bit using his shoulder for a pillow. "I got you…"

"Can we hang out again…?"

"Of course…" Ripslinger looked around quickly before shifting the boy in his arms, so he had a free hand and pulled out a business card. "Kelly always makes me carry these suckers around. Here.."

Matt looked at it blinking before taking it and reading the words. "A phone number…?"

_Don't know why I'm doing this… But the kid's gotta have another way of keeping busy… Or he might get beaten up for real next time…_

"Yeah… For my home phone, if you need anything, even if it's just to talk out a bad day… It's okay to call."

"Thanks…" Matt pocketed it hugging the racer a little tighter nuzzling him a little. Ripslinger's gaze softened stroking his hair a little.

One of the caretakers came over. "Thank you for looking after him… The boy who chased him off has been dealt with… His roommate and your secretary explained."

"Hey, anytime… He wasn't trouble." Ripslinger replied handing him over. Matt was half asleep and barely noticed. The caretaker was genuinely surprised at hearing the last part of Ripslinger's sentence.

Matt was a mischief maker, he took pride in the pranks and mayhem he could cause in just one afternoon. They frequently blamed his birthday alone for part of it, given the superstition around the number it added up to.

"W-Well thank you again."

The racer nodded as he and his secretary started to head out. Ripslinger turned his head a bit. "Night Kid."

"Night Rip…" Matt tiredly called back.

He smiled a bit before heading out.

Kelly nudged him with a grin. "That was cute."

He blushed a bit. "Heh…


	12. The Green Cyclone part 2

Part 2: Bonding

In the weeks that followed, Matt had become a frequent fixture in Ripslinger's life. He didn't hesitate with calling, and more often than not it was because he needed to get out of the orphanage for awhile…

Or he really needed a place to duck at for a few hours while the older kids hunted down belongings hidden as forms of revenge.

He was a good kid, but he had his crazy streak down. There was one question, that no one answered yet, since it hadn't been asked.

Matt was watching Ripslinger practice, when he took a break looking at the kid curiously.

"Question kid…. You a mechanid? Been meaning to ask."

He nodded quickly a grin quickly finding itself on his face. "Yep! I'm a plane mechanid!" But the grin fell as he looked down feeling embarrassed. "But… I can't fly…"

"Can't fly huh? Bad engine? Or never learned?"

"Never learned. Most of the caretakers are car mechanids or huminids. No one showed me how…" Matt pouted. "I can float when I run really REALLY fast, like that day when I ran into you, but that's it."

Ripslinger frowned leaning back on the park bench closing his eyes as he soaked in this information. He was around Matt's age when he had started to learn, but he had someone to show him how.

_Hm… Well… The kid seems pretty smart for his age… He could be pretty good if he had the right teacher…_

But was he the right choice?

_I mean… I've been getting better about my ego…_

"... I could teach you." He said finally opening his eyes looking at the nine year old.

Matt's eyes got wide as his mouth fell open. He was stunned, his favorite racer, showing him how to fly?

"Y-You mean it?" He asked quietly.

Ripslinger nodded ruffling his hair. "Yeah, a plane's gotta develop properly."

"Oh thank you!" Matt hugged him tightly, the racer bringing an arm around him.

"Anytime kiddo."

The boy smiled up at him. "You're the best Rip…"

"Heh… Thanks Matt…"

"Welcome… When do we start?"

"Right now."

The next few hours were spent working on Matt getting off the ground, by the time the sun was starting to set both the racer and the boy were exhausted and flopped on the ground tired.

"That… Was the longest day of my life." Matt said yawning a little.

"It's getting late…" Ripslinger pulled out his phone to check the time. "Better start walking you back… It's around dinner time over there ain't it?"

"Can I eat at your place? Please?"

"I don't know… You picky?"

Matt rolled over pushing himself up a bit. "No… Not really."

"Alright then… Let me just call first and see if it's okay."

One phone call later Ripslinger, took Matt back to his apartment. "Just a heads up, you're not gonna find much junk food here, so don't bother looking for it."

"I'm not." He said looking around the apartment. "Whoa…" He ran over to a case that contained the collection of trophies Ripslinger had won over the years. "Your Wings Around the Globe trophies! That's so cool"

"Thanks… Pretty proud of 'em…" Ripslinger frowned a bit looking at the one in the center, it was the last one he had obtained and he felt a pang looking at it. It reminded him of how he lost the last race. _I deserved it… The loss… Not the win…_

_That Farm Boy played fair…_

"Hmph… Wish you won the last race instead of that dumb cropdus-"

"Don't even finish that sentence kid." Ripslinger said taking off his jacket and hanging it up. "I didn't deserve to win, he did, and he deserves the wins he's getting now."

Matthew frowned a little. "Sorry…"

"What'd I say about the ego?"

"Not to let it get to my head?"

"Good." He sighed looking through his fridge. "Before I start making anything, what do you like to eat in particular?"

"I can actually pick?"

"Well you get a say in it."

Matt hummed in thought. "... I want sliders… Do you have stuff to make 'em?"

"You're in luck, got ground beef, onions, and some small rolls." Ripslinger grinned. "But doesn't mean you get out of helping."

"I can help too!?"

"Well your nine, old enough to at least help form them. Roll up your sleeves and wash up."

"Okay!"

After, Matt was tired, he rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. Ripslinger looked over to him from where he was putting leftovers away. "Tired?"

"No… I'm-" He paused to yawn. "Totally awake…"

"Mm-hm… Sure, keep telling yourself that kiddo."

The boy folded his arms on the kitchen table resting his head on them. He was always tired right after dinner. He yawned again closing his eyes. "I'm just… gonna rest my eyes…"

The racer finished what he was doing looking over to him. He chuckled a bit. "That's not good for your neck kid…" He murmured lifting him up and carrying him over to the couch.

Matt yawned curling up as Ripslinger laid him down. "Night.."

"Night buddy… Get some rest…" Ripslinger murmured turning down the lights.

_I'm going soft… and this kid's the reason…_

* * *

Kelly stood off to the side as she watched Ripslinger play with Matt. The two were as close as ever. Some days she forgot that Matt wasn't actually his little brother. She had gotten used to seeing him trailing behind Ripslinger whenever possible.

"RAH!" Ripslinger scooped the boy up into his arms messing up his hair. "Gotcha!"

Matt laughed squealing a little. "RIP NO! That tickles!"

"I know it does!" He grinned, as he kept doing it.

"Nooo!" The boy squirmed.

Kelly laughed shaking her head. "Careful there."

"I am." Ripslinger laughed before sitting down letting Matt go. "There, happy?"

Matt grinned before hugging him tightly. "Very."

Ripslinger smiled bringing an arm around him. "Heh…" He got an idea and took off his shades plopping them on the nine year old's head. "There we go." He crossed his arms with a grin. "Try that."

Matt grinned back before adjusting them a bit as he got up. "RiiipSLINGA!" He exclaimed mimicking the racer striking a pose.

"A new racer in the making." The young man commented, getting up and dusting off his clothes.

"The new Green Tornado!" Matt cheered running around him.

Ripslinger hummed in thought. "No… More like…" He grinned. "The Green Cyclone."

Matt's eyes got wide as he nodded quickly. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Kelly laughed. "With how your teaching him, he'll be ready to enter a race as soon as he's of age." She said walking over and patting Matt's head a little. "He really does remind me of you."

"Hee…" Matt smiled innocently, giving Ripslinger back his shades.

"Yeah… He does, doesn't he?" He said quietly. "So what brings you here?"

"Sorry to cut all the fun short, but you got an interview with Air Sports Illustrated, managed to finally convince them to interview you." She grinned. "You're welcome~"

"Seriously?" Ripslinger grinned. "That's great! When is it?"

"In about an hour actually."

"Wait… What!? An hour!?" Ripslinger exclaimed already sliding down his shades ready to take off. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"You were having fun… I haven't seen you that happy in awhile."

He grinned sheepishly. "Heh…"

Matt pouted before turning away from the two. "I guess I'll start headin' back to the home… Have fun…"

"Matt wait-"

"Don't… I'm fine…" He looked over his shoulder smiling, but it wasn't his usual one. "Go have fun. Show 'em all you're the hero I know you are"

"Thanks kid… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, bye…" Matt ran off, making it back to the orphanage. He was tired, and he hated to admit it but a little jealous. He had been looking forward to learning more tricks today and now that was cut short.

_Wasn't on purpose though… Kelly didn't know…_


	13. The Green Cyclone part 3

Part 3: Little Brother

As time went on, there was a period of time that Ripslinger wasn't able to continue teaching Matt about his flight, due to interviews, scheduling meetings with the press, other fan meet and greets.

So he was at the orphanage again, but for once trying not to make trouble. He looked out the window as often as he could hoping he'd spot his hero coming up to the doors.

_Come back Rip… I miss you…. _The boy thought, watching as rain poured down, he sniffled a little swiping at his eyes to keep the tears at bay. _Please come back…_

"Matthew?"

He looked up to see one of the caretakers, Maddie looking at him with worry. "What?" He growled, crossing his arms. He wanted to be left alone.

"Are you okay sweetie? You've been so quiet." She went to brush some of his hair out of his eyes, he blocked her hand.

"Don't. Touch. Me. You're not my mom… and you're not Kelly." He scowled.

"... Matt… We need to talk to you… The headmistress too.."

"What'd I do now?" He sighed as he fell into step behind the woman. "Cause if Larry said I did something to him again, he's a crybaby and a big fat liar!"

"Lawrence didn't say you did anything to him-Did you?" She looked over her shoulder at the black haired boy.

Matt scoffed and said nothing, fixing her a glare.

_He was doing so good too… Now I see that old attitude of his… Great…_

They stepped into the main office as the door closed. A social worker, the headmistress herself, and a few of the other caretakers were present.

Matt gulped. "What's going on?" He asked backing up into the door.

"Calm down…" Maddie said softly touching his shoulder. Matt tensed up.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed.

"Matthew-"

He slapped her hand away. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"That will be enough!"

Matt fell silent looking at the headmistress, the granddaughter of the founder of the home.

"Sorry…" He whispered.

She sighed shaking her head. "Matthew… You can't go back to this attitude problem of yours… It's unbecoming… and for that matter… You need to pack your bags…"

_What? _"Pack my bags? Why?" He asked tilting his head a bit.

"Well… We found a nice family to take you on as a foster child… In the suburbs, farther from the city…" The social worker began to explain. "A nice couple with a few foster kids already. They've had amazing success with children like you."

"Like me?"

"... Special."

_Yeah right, anytime they say "special" and me in the same meaning it means "Biggest pain in the neck." I'm not stupid._ Matt thought crossing his arms. "I don't want to. I like it here." He said sticking his nose in the air. "I'm a racer, not a dummy."

"You're a child and this will be for the best… And if this family doesn't work out, then we'll just keep trying."

"... I can't come back here?" Matt backed up again, eyes going wide. "No… Y-You said I was safe here…"

"You are but… Matthew you've been here all your life… You need a real family.-"

"I GOT ONE!"

"Where?" The social worker raised an eyebrow unimpressed at the meltdown brewing.

Matt growled. "Not here with you!" He threw the door open and took off running.

"MATT!" Maddie called. "Come back!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He ducked through a small crowd that gathered managing to slide past two teenagers and taking off down the street, not caring if he got soaked.

Tears stung his eyes, as his heart pounded in his chest. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was terrified. He didn't want to leave the city, he didn't want to be around strangers who didn't know him.

He heard someone call his name as he sped up floating a bit as he built up speed, but didn't get too far into the air.

"_Kid, while flying is fun, and it's a good way to get to somewhere in a hurry, NEVER fly during rain or snowstorms. It could get you zapped by lightning, or get in trouble with the cops. Or you could get hurt in other ways. Be mindful of the weather…"_

_Rip, I wish you were here now…_ He kept running sobbing a bit, as he lowered his head not caring where it took him. As long as he was somewhere, as long as he could stay where he was happy.

_But I'm not happy... I hate it there… The kids are jerks… The staff don't get the meaning of leave me alone… They're stupid… They're all stupid… They wanna send me away… Just write me off as a failure…_ He thought swallowing hard shaking his head furiously. _No… I'm not a failure…._

He tripped and fell flat on his face, wincing as his face got a few scrapes. "Ow…"

"Matt…?"

The boy looked up, to see Ripslinger standing before him, concern in his eyes. He knelt to his level, helping him up. "You okay kid? What are you doing out like this?" He asked looking him over.

Matt whimpered before throwing himself into the racer's arms, crying loudly. "Don't let them send me away! Don't make me leave!" He sobbed clinging to his jacket.

Ripslinger was stunned, he brought his arms around the boy lifting him up into his arms. "Shh… Shh… It'll be okay… Who's trying to send you away?"

Matt tried to explain but just shivered and hiccuped, wheezing a little. He huddled close to the racer, shaking like a leaf.

Ripslinger frowned and held him close deciding for now, explanations could wait. He looked around and started heading back from where he came from. Back to his apartment.

"Easy now… You're okay… It'll be okay…" He whispered setting the boy down, taking his racing jacket off the shelf and laying it over the kid's shoulders. "Here… Raincoat's a little too wet."

Matt nodded hiccuping as he huddled into it, sliding his arms into the sleeves zipping it shut.

Ripslinger sighed as he got to work, making sure the kid's scrapes were covered up and clean. "There… You want anything to eat? Drink?"

"No…" Matt murmured hugging the racer, still shaking a bit. "I'm so cold…"

Ripslinger frowned, bringing him into his arms, rubbing his back. "Shh… I got you…" He hesitated a bit before nuzzling him a little. "Shh…"

The boy went quiet nuzzling back, relaxing laying his head over the racers heart. "I don't want a new family…. I got one…"

"That so?"

"Yeah…" Matt's voice cracked again. "... You."

Ripslinger's eyes widened as his gaze softened. "Kid…"

The boy sniffled hiding his face. "I don't want a new family…" He repeated softly.

"Shh…." The young man tilted his chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "You're going to be fine… I promise."

Matt sniffled before nodding, cuddling close. The two fell silent, Ripslinger leaning back against the couch, holding the child close.

He had come to care for the boy, he felt protective of him. He liked having him around, to talk to, to make jokes with. To show someone some of his signature racing tricks. He had almost forgotten that the orphanage for a kid his age was temporary.

_I don't want him leaving either… _He thought looking at Matt. He was asleep curled up in the jacket he was wearing, hiccuping a bit in his sleep. Ripslinger smiled softly stroking his hair a bit. _I've gone soft… All because of a kid…._

He laid Matt down on the couch, covering him up with a blanket, before he headed to his room grabbing his phone.

If there was one person to help make a choice like this. It was HER.

"Hello?"

"Kelly… I got a bit of a situation here."

"... I'll be right there."

Ripslinger sighed in relief. If there was one thing Kelly was, she was always there for him. _She's my best friend… One person I can always trust to have my back…_

* * *

"Aww…."

"Shhh! You'll wake him up!"

The two fell silent waiting for a moment, once it was confirmed Matt was down for the count, Ripslinger lead Kelly to a quieter part of the apartment, explaining what he knew so far.

"So… Why don't you just adopt him yourself?" She asked crossing her arms.

"... Me?" Ripslinger asked pointing to himself.

"Yes you." Kelly nodded.

Ripslinger sighed glancing to where Matt was. "I-I don't know… I mean… How am I gonna take care of him? Especially when racing season starts…"

"You have an extra room. You eat pretty darn healthy, heck despite the claims of that jerk from that one magazine, you've never drank in your entire life, and I could help you when the racing season begins… and I've seen how that kid's had an effect on you…" Kelly smiled softly.

"That so?" He asked quietly.

"Yep… I see someone who's opened up… and someone who also needs someone… That kid trusts you… and I've seen the way you are with him." She nudged him a bit.

"I didn't think I'd be considering becoming a dad at my age…" He sighed rubbing his neck a bit. He did care about the kid and he wanted to see him happy… And truth be told Kelly was right. He was a lot calmer now… and dare he say happier.

Kelly scrunched up her face a bit and nudged him. "You'll be his legal guardian… No one says you have to be a DAD."

"... Well… I did always want a little brother."

Kelly grinned. "I'll start making calls."

"Thanks." He smiled. "You always got my back."

"If I don't who will? … Besides the kid."

They laughed a bit. "Exactly."

* * *

"Matt? C'mon buddy wake up…"

"Mm…" The boy rolled over curling up. "Five more minutes…"

_Wait… This isn't my bed…_ He thought as the memories of the night before came rushing back. He smiled a little. _I'm with Rip… Not those dummies…_

"Alright, I guess you don't want breakfast." Ripslinger said heading to the table. "Guess you DON'T want bacon then-"

Matt jumped up and leapt over the couch running over to the table, nearly knocking the chair over when he got in it. "No! My bacon!"

Ripslinger laughed. "Good boy."

He grinned. "Hee."

Ripslinger went over to the oven, finishing up breakfast before setting a plate down in front of Matt that had the bacon and some waffles.

"There ya go, eat up."

"Thanks, Rip!"

It was quiet as they ate before Rip broke the silence.

"Matt… Can I talk to you about something?"

"Huh?"

"You told me yesterday they were going to take you away, correct?"

Matt went quiet, nodding a little.

"To a foster family… It would mean I would never come back to the orphanage… I would never get to see you again."

"System sucks doesn't it?"

"It really does…"

Matt sighed lowering his head. "I hate it there… They're not bad people just… Ugh... They don't get it!"

"Don't get what if you don't mind me asking?"

"Me… They don't get it. When stuff happens that there's a reason I don't warm up to them! One of them keeps trying to act like a substitute mom or something even if I tell her to stop trying to touch my shoulder or something. The headmistress, well, we barely see her ever come out of the office, and my social worker? She's a real witch! I don't think she even knows half of the things about me that make me … Me. Just sees the papers and old documents and stuff." The boy explained sighing, remembering the previous days events. "They just… Drive me nuts… I can't stand it… They don't look at the other kids like they do me…"

"They just see a trouble maker… don't they?"

"Yup… When I was five there used to be one lady that kept calling me the Devil's Child and not in a joking way either. She left, but still… They still see me as a punk so…" Matt looked away. "They reaped what they sow… They kept acting like I was a brat so I was one…"

Ripslinger got up from his chair, going over to Matt and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid… I get ya. What I've been going through recently has been me trying to prove that I'm not the ego driven racer I used to be. I won't deny I was that, that I almost killed someone in the name of wanting a victory, but I don't want to be seen as that for the rest of my life… just like you don't want to be seen as a brat."

Matt looked up there was some tears in his eyes. "I just want a home… A real one… Where no one thinks I'm a brat, where no one's allowed to just walk in my room and take my stuff cause I'm smaller than them, and where I can just… Be myself."

"I know… and that's the reason I wanted to talk to you about something… it concerns all that."

"It does?"

"Yep… I talked with Kelly last night and some arrangements have been made about where you will be living and who will be taking care of you."

_Wait… Does… Does that mean…? _Matt got a hopeful look. "Does… Does that mean what I think it does?"

Ripslinger nodded. "You're out that system, no foster families… You okay with having a big brother?"

Matt beamed hugging him. "Yes!" He cheered. "Yes, yes YES!"

Ripslinger laughed, hugging the boy close. "Then you got a deal… I'll be your legal guardian, just not your dad, just a big brother."

Matt smiled nuzzling him a little. "I like that, sides… You're too cool to be a dad!"

Ripslinger grinned. "Heh… Then we'll be just fine kiddo."

"Yup… Brothers forever!"

"That's right… You, me… and Kelly. She's important too."

"Yeah! She's our family too…. Unless she's your girlfriend." Matt smirked a little.

Ripslinger blushed a little. "Secretary. Big difference from girlfriend."

"Hehe alright… Whatever you say big brother." He chuckled. "I'm just so happy right now…"

"Me too kiddo… me too."

"I'll be an awesome racer one day too…"

"And I can train you to be one. The successor of the Green Tornado."

"The Green Cyclone!"

"That's right, and you'll be one of the best… but humble." Ripslinger chuckled. "Don't get a swelled head like I did."

Matt chuckled. "We'd have to get a bigger door then if that happened. I'll be a good racer! … And I'll be modest! Even though I'll be totally awesome I'll be modest too!"

Ripslinger ruffled his hair. "The modest awesome racer."

Matt laughed. "Yup! With my awesome big brother."

Ripslinger brought him into a hug again. "Yeah…"

Matt hugged him, relaxing. He sighed in content. "I'm home…"

Ripslinger nodded. "That's right… safe and sound."

"Yeah!" He smiled. "Love you…"

"Love you too little bro… Welcome home."


	14. Trial of the Pranks

"Remind me… WHY are we doing this again?"

"To get back at the prank from earlier."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Jeremiah set up a water bucket under the doorway that lead into Echo and Bravo's barrack. Plum Kitty shook her head, questioning the act herself. The three were brand new to Flysenhower and had finally begun training under Echo and Bravo… who they learned very quickly earned their title the Jokers for a reason.

"I know they made us go slipping and sliding down the hallway but you know what they say about revenge, what goes around comes around." Plum Kitty commented, giving a concerned look. "I'm sure they were kidding about the whole 'Trial of the Pranks' thing."

"They weren't." Jeremiah retorted. "I asked one of the veterans on the ship about it, it's a legit thing they do to recruits, even Dusty Crophopper went through it."

The two girls went wide eyed. "For real?!"

"For real. Strika and Shinn both saw it happen, the whole thing ended when Skipper Riley got sent off to sea on his own bed."

"Wow…"

Jeremiah nodded. "Yep. From what I heard they even gave him a salute as they watched him float off. Made him REAL mad but according to them it was worth it… So I'm not holding back! I actually don't find the idea of a morning swim all that cozy."

Plum Kitty shook her head. "I still don't see this ending well either way but I can't stop you."

"The least we can do is be there for your funeral." Rachel joked.

Jeremiah scoffed chuckling a bit. "You doubt the great Jeremiah!?" He struck a pose. "Those old men won't know what hit 'em-"

"What's this about old men?"

Plum Kitty and Rachel froze, feeling their long hair stand up on end.

_Oh no..._

Jeremiah swallowed hard, slowly turning his head, a terrified look on his face. _I AM SCREWED. _"Uh… Nothing?"

Echo and Bravo were standing right behind them, arms folded and giving a rather unimpressed look.

"So… you decided to accept the invitation of the Trial of the Pranks eh?" Bravo asked. He looked at Plum Kitty and Rachel surprised. "Never thought you two would actually decide to do it."

The two shook their heads rapidly, pointing their fingers at Jeremiah. "HIS IDEA!" They said in unision.

Jeremiah gave them a look. They wanted to play that game? Three could play it too. "Oh yeah? Last I checked you two INSISTED!" If he was going down, he was taking them with him.

"Well… Looks like we got our work cut out for us Bravo." Echo smirked. "Three newbies… Should be simple enough."

"Oh yes."

Rachel and Plum Kitty gulped. "M-Mercy…"

"Forget where you are? You're in the Navy ladies, we know not the meaning of the word."

"Mess with the best die like the rest." Echo quoted with a bit of an evil look. "There will be NO survivors!"

"Oh yeah?" Jeremiah challenged. "Maybe it's time someone knocked you two off your thrones."

The girls gasped. _He didn't…_

Bravo threw his head back laughing. "Oh ho ho! That's just rich!"

Echo snickered. "He thinks he can out prank US? Well then… Time for your ultimate lesson then ladies… Gent."

… _What did I get us into!?_

Rachel and Plum Kitty looked at Jeremiah with a death glare, mouthing, "We're going to kill you."

"First things first…" Bravo hit the side of the wall, causing the bucket Jeremiah had set up to fall over… and getting the girls soaked.

Jeremiah gulped hearing the girls let out yelps. "You guys are evil…"

"Kid… Don't insult us… We're DIABOLICAL!"

The two girls looked to the two, giving the same glare they had given Jeremiah.

"Oh… It's a matter of pride now!"

"Great! The trial has begun!"

Echo and Bravo turned around. "See you around, rookies."

The two took off, leaving the three where they were.

"So…" Jeremiah started looking to the girls. "... I get to live?"

Rachel and Plum Kitty thought for a moment before nodding.

"For now." Rachel answered. "We got two chuckle heads to get back at."

"Well then…" The young man gave a broad smirk as ideas started to form.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

"So, anyone keeping track of the score?" Strika asked, looking around the recreation room.

Shinn pointed over to a chalk board that had been set up. Jet Stream was currently putting more tallies on the board under the title "Rookies."

"When there's a Trial of the Pranks, Jet Stream is the first to know."

Strika looked at the board carefully. "Huh… those rookies aren't doing bad for their first time… What kind of pranks have they done?"

"Let's see… Ice puck on the floor, sent the two Jokers slipping and sliding - Crophopper got 'em with that one too so no points for originality, the girls got Bravo with replacing his Wrench jacket with one that had pink unicorns and rainbows on it… But lost a point because he took it like a man. The Jokers, strung up Jeremiah on a rope over the side of the boat while he slept and also hid the girls helmets… Then while they were looking moved EVERYTHING in their room by about three inches so they kept bumping into stuff."

Strika laughed, holding her sides. "Oh gosh! Man, no mercy with this one!"

Jet chuckled. "Yep and who knows what they have plotted next-"

Someone screaming was heard, likely Jeremiah. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"... Quick get the camera!" Strika exclaimed as they went to investigate…. and tried their hardest not to laugh.

Jeremiah's hair was a very bright, electric blue and there was at least one patch of it missing. "ECHO! BRAVO! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! AND THERE WILL BE NO BODIES TO BE FOUND!"

"Oh this is good." Jet laughed. "This is great stuff…"

Shinn quickly snapped a picture. "And I got it documented for the record book."

Rachel and Plum Kitty came walking by, carrying buckets behind their backs.

"And where are those two going?" Strika asked.

"I don't know, we better go see."

The three followed after the girls quietly. They made their way on to the deck where Echo and Bravo were.

"Echo! Bravo!" The girls called out.

The two looked over. "Hey, ladies, see Jeremiah's new hair do?"

"We did, and wanted to… give a proper congratulation."

Before anymore could be said, the two girls chucked their buckets on Echo and Bravo, drenching the two in bright pink paint, putting the buckets on their heads.

"RUN!" Plum Kitty yelled as they took off the runway to get away from Echo and Bravo.

There was a moment of silence before the Wrenches watching busted out laughing, some snapping pictures of the two veterans. "That! Was EPIC!" Jet yelled wiping away a tear.

"That's a good color on you boys!" Shinn shouted.

"They really are of our squadron if they were willing to go that far!" Strika added. "Way to be tough girls to drench those two in pink paint!"

Bravo slowly removed the bucket on his head. "Echo my friend… I believe this has turned from a trial… to… WAR!"

"YES! OIL FOR THE OIL GOD!"

"AFTER THEM!"

The two followed after the girls, taking the buckets with them.

Jet shook his head. "Alright, anyone want to start a betting box?"

All hands went up. "30 on the girls!" Strika smirked.

"40 on Echo and Bravo!"

_Oh, this is going to be fantastic._

* * *

Rachel and Plum Kitty slumped over some couches, trying to catch their breath from flying so long. They had been chased till they were completely out of energy and had to make a landing.

"That… was… terrifying…" Rachel said, rubbing her temples. "Headaches ahoy…"

Plum Kitty nodded. "My head hurts from the buckets…"

Jeremiah looked over to them looking up from an article on his Skypad about hair dye removal. "Least you got to keep your original hair colors. I'm seriously considering a shave!"

"Ouch man… Just be sure to wear your helmet majority of the time if you do."

"Planning on it. Imagine the kind of crud those two could pull if my head was a readily available blank canvas! I can see it now: "Newbie." "Eat At Joe's." "Echo is AWESOME." scrawled all over my head!" The young man shuddered. "I'm actually terrified of them."

"So much for the mentor and student trust…" Plum Kitty sighed. "We gotta find a way to get this war ended before one of us really gets it."

Jeremiah hummed in thought before an evil grin slowly made it's way upon his face. He had an idea… An awful idea… Jeremiah had a wonderful awful idea.

"I know juuuust the plan…"

The girls gulped. The last "plan" he had landed them in this mess. "I don't know…" Rachel murmured looking to the door as if Echo and Bravo would materialize out of thin air. "Last time you had a plan it ended in this mess."

"I guarantee this will end the war and go down in Wrench history. They'll be talking about it for YEARS!"

"Okay…"

* * *

The next morning, Echo and Bravo were out on the deck, enjoying the sea breeze.

"Well, quiet morning so far, think they've given up?" Bravo asked.

"Perhaps they have. Pretty hard to beat out yesterday." Echo chuckled closing his eyes for a moment. "Hard to beat us in general."

"Excuse me, guys?" Jet asked from behind them, silently thankful for drama class in highschool in being able to keep a straight face. The trio had convinced him to help with this "finale" as if they said it they'd know they were pulling their legs out right.

"Hm?"

"There's something you need to see in the rec room… it concerns the rookies."

"Oh?" Bravo asked, raising an eyebrow. "What exactly?"

"Just… Come see…" He lead the way back as the two followed.

They made it to the chalkboard as a message was on it.

"We decided, unanimously that this war is obviously just the start. We had no idea we were signing on for THIS when we signed up… So we've decided as a team to request to be transferred out of the Wrenches and off the Flysenhower. It was a good run guys." Said the message on it, where the score once was. The trainees were no where in sight.

Echo looked to Bravo feeling a twinge of guilt. "Think… We went too far?"

"Possibly… The pranks this time around were rather grand compared to past Trial of the Pranks."

Echo was going to say something when he noticed everyone had vacated the room. That was strange, usually if someone managed to chase off a rookie, there was glaring all around.

_I have a bad… BAD feeling about this…._

As if on cue, somewhere, someone pulled a rope as several bags of flour were unleashed upon the two.

"WAH!"

"SURPRISE!"

Rachel and Plum Kitty came out of their hiding spots with buckets of water, splashing the two, causing the flour to become sticky.

Before they could respond Jeremiah who was floating above them dumped a whole bag of feathers over them as it stuck to the flour mixture. "Boy you two sure are a couple of CHICKENS!" He laughed.

Bravo felt his left eye twitch. "You…"

Shinn snapped a picture of Echo and Bravo. "Oh this one is priceless, I wonder if we should send this over to the Bounty Hunter Squadron, they'd die laughing."

"You wouldn't!" Echo yelled.

"We would." Jet said as he filmed it. "THIS is SO going on the Wrenches Flewtube account!"

Jeremiah landed with the girls giving a smirk. "What is it you boys said?" He started.

"Mess with the best." Rachel began.

"DIE LIKE THE REST!" Plum Kitty cheered.

Echo and Bravo hung their heads, laughing a little.

"I think we've taught them well, Echo…" Bravo chuckled.

"Maybe a little too well." Echo laughed. "I'd say we have to wave the white flag now... Agree?"

"Agreed."

The two snapped off salutes.

"Well played rookies. Well played."

"We formally surrender."

The three cheered, hugging each other.

"We did it! We passed the Trial of the Pranks!"

"We won the war!"

"Hallelujah!

_Watch out future trainees… These three will be ready for you too in due time._

"Oh Shiba and Cadence are going to LOVE this." Shinn said, running out of the room as fast as possible.

Bravo felt his face go red. "Oh no…"

"SHINN!" Echo yelled. "YOU BETTER NOT!"

"I think he is." Jet laughed.

The Wrenches chased after him.

"LOOKS LIKE WE WILL HAVE OIL FOR THE OIL GOD TONIGHT!"

"THERE WILL BE NO SURVIVORS!"

Rachel, Plum Kitty and Jeremiah laughed as they departed.

"Looks like another war is gonna start." Rachel laughed.

"I'll bring the popcorn!" Plum Kitty said.

"And I'll start the scoreboard." Jeremiah grinned.

Strika chuckled, giving the three pats on the back.

"You did good, now you get to watch."

"You're now officially initiated in the Navy." Jet added, clearing the chalkboard.

The trio cheered.

"VOLO PRO VERITAS!"

Strika and Jet nodded.

"That's right, Volo Pro Veritas."


	15. Rebuilding

Isaac and Kali peered into Ishani's room. She was at her desk, reading a book, trying to relax a little. Her hair wasn't in its usual braid. It was all loose and touching the floor. She was focused on her book… but yet they could see her mind was elsewhere.

"She's been out of it since the victory party." Kali whispered to her brother. "Least, pretty sure she has been."

Isaac nodded. "She certainly hasn't been focused the past couple of days. Like yesterday she didn't seem at all in focus when trying to show you racing techniques."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with… ya know."

"A certain racer?"

Kali nodded. "We both know they had a good time at the dance… but I'm kind of wondering if she really was in love… or if there is any left so to speak with… what happened."

"Hm… tell you what, leave this to me, this is a job for a big brother. You go outside and practice a bit and I'll report to you what happens."

"Alright, good luck."

Kali ran off, leaving Isaac to his work. He gave a knock on the side of the door.

"Come in." Ishani said, not looking up from her book.

Isaac did so, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, sis."

Ishani looked up, giving a small smile. "Hello, brother."

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

Isaac gave a look. "Ishani… you're a terrible liar."

She lowered her head a little. "Seriously… I'm okay."

"Your eyes are betraying you." He sat down beside her. "Something has been occupying your mind lately. Kali and I have both noticed it for the past few days now. You're out of focus with things because your mind is somewhere else. What's bugging you?"

Ishani gazed down at her book. "It's complicated-"

"Ah, don't go there. Come on Ishani, I'm your big brother, you can tell me anything… I just want to be sure my sister is alright and not possibly suffering."

It was quiet for a moment before Ishani let out a sigh, sliding out the bookmark she was using, glancing at it. The bookmark in question was orange, white and blue and had a D7 on it, along with the silhouette of a crop duster plane. Isaac got his answer.

"So you haven't stopped thinking about him, huh?"

Ishani nodded, "For awhile after the party I wasn't but… then I saw him on TV racing… showing success… I… I couldn't help but think about him…"

"I would think you'd be happy to think about him, considering the look I saw when you danced with him."

Ishani lowered her head. "Isaac… I…" she brought a hand to her face, wiping one of her eyes a little, trying to stop a tear. "I… I would like to be happy to think about him… but then the memory just comes back… of… of what I did to him… how I betrayed him…"

"Hey…" He brought an arm around her. "He forgave you, didn't he?"

"He did… but… Isaac… I… I just don't know if that'll… be more than what it was at the dance… I can't help but feel that I don't have his trust… and I certainly don't deserve it… not after that… I paid a price… I…" She hung her head. "He deserves better…"

"Ishani…" Isaac tipped her chin up. "Look at me little sister…"

Ishani looked up, her eyes glassy with tears.

"What you did was bad, yes, you messed up… But you also made it up to him… He forgave you for it… and if he still harbors some grudge over it after all that then he's obviously too dense to be with my beautiful little sister... " Isaac took a deep breath. _Easy there… First boy she's been with since that jerk well not WITH, exactly so don't screw it up for her… _"Look… You deserve to be happy… Just as happy as he is… if not more so."

"Brother…"

Isaac hugged her close to him, resting his chin atop her head. "My dear sister… I love you so much… I just want to see you happy… And if you being happy means that I have to find out myself what goes on in that man's head I will… And you know how much it pains an older brother for his sister to be…" He shuddered a bit, mostly just trying to make her smile a little. "Dating… Ugh…"

Ishani giggled. "Oh you… You're different than other brothers though."

Isaac grinned. "I would hope. After all, there's only one of me." He ruffled her hair a little. "And you and Kali are different than other sisters… I love you two so much.."

She nuzzled him. "We love you too… so much…"

He nuzzled her. "You always have my back… I can't think of other siblings who would take time out of their day to make sure their brother doesn't crash right out of the sky cause he can barely see it…"

"Well… someone has to." She smiled, stroking his back. "Family looks out for each other… that's what you taught me since I was young."

He smiled hugging her a little tighter. "And you've made me so proud… I've seen you turn from a young girl into an amazing young woman… I'd say you've been blessed by the gods themselves…"

Ishani blushed, giggling. "It's a nice thought…" She glanced at her bookmark again. For a moment, she could see Dusty smiling at her. That warm smile she was so fond of since they first met… The look in his bright blue eyes. "He was just as blessed…" She traced her fingers over the crop duster silhouette. "Born as a mechanid who wasn't meant to race… yet showed just as much strength as the rest of us… but… also showed a pure heart… his kindness was unlike anything I had ever seen…"

Isaac stroked her hair looking down at the book mark. "You know… He reminds me a lot of someone… Someone with a pure heart… Who's kind…"

Ishani looked to him. "Who?"

He looked her in the eyes completely serious.

"You."

Her eyes went a little wide. "Me…?"

He smiled warmly giving a nod. "Yes. You."

Ishani wasn't sure how to respond. The thought of the act she did still wouldn't leave her. She could still remember how angry Dusty was with her. It broke her heart seeing him so upset with her… she never wanted that. She respected him like any other racer if not more.

"Hey… I know that haunted look…" Isaac lightly tapped her on the side of the head. "I know you still feel bad about it… You're only mechanid my sister… You have a right to feel bad but you can't harbor guilt forever. What you did is minor compared to what Ned and Zed did along with Rip."

Ishani sighed. "I guess… I just hated that moment… I… I felt heartbroken again… and it was because of something I did… I never wanted to hurt him… He showed so much talent… he had worked so hard… something I could understand… I respected him and still do and… I…" She closed her eyes, blushing a little. She couldn't voice the rest of her sentence, but she mouthed the words she wanted to say.

_I can't deny it… I… I think I'm in love with him…_

Isaac frowned a bit as he held his sister closer. He had seen her heartbroken once before, and it was just as painful to see it now. "Oh Ishani... " He whispered kissing her head. "I… I'll admit… I'm not good with romantic advice… But I hope this helps…" He tilted her head up as her eyes opened, looking at him, a few tears escaping.

"Follow your heart… Follow it with all your soul. Let the doubt fade away… Let the fear fade… Just focus on that feeling…"

Ishani closed her eyes again, thinking about the feeling. That burning feeling she felt whenever the racer crossed her mind… When she saw his smile, saw him succeeding in his new career. She found herself smiling as the feeling came over… she felt like she was flying.

_I want to be able to get to know him more… but with us being so far apart how can we…? _

An idea crossed her mind. She eyed the stationary she had tucked away to a side of her desk.

"Maybe…"

_Oh no she's not playing difficult…_ Isaac thought as he smirked a bit, getting an idea of what she might be thinking. "If you don't write him, I will and I will make it all sappy and disgustingly sweet, to a point where you'd be embarrassed just to look me in the eyes… And I will be making so many movie references you'll be rolling your eyes…"

Ishani laughed. "Alright, alright, I know when you're trying to say just do it."

"Thank you." Isaac laughed. "Goodness you and Kali are just stubborn sometimes!"

"We can't help it… we're girls after all." She smirked.

"Oh yes. The mysterious side of the species." He smirked back. "Just don't let him do anything stupid… or Big Brother might have a very deep hole for him to visit."

Ishani giggled. "I won't… I have a plan though."

She reached over to the stationary, pulling out her fine pens and ink from a drawer in her desk.

"I'll write one letter to him as… a start to put it simple… and if he replies… then I reply back. If he doesn't, well… not sure then… but… if there is one thing I know for sure… I want to get to know him… earn that trust of his again some how… Being in person wouldn't be easy considering out careers would make it hard to see each other but having some form of contact… even if it's just in written words… I… I want to be able to have that with him."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Ishani… I think it'll work out." _Cause if he hurts you, I'LL HURT HIM._

Ishani nodded, looking at the paper, already feeling the words come to her head what she wanted to say to him. She turned her attention to it, dipping her pen into the ink and writing out her thoughts to Dusty, writing in her best penmanship.

After a few minutes, she was done. She read it over, feeling good about it. She showed it to Isaac.

"I think I'm content with this, I just need his address so I can mail it to him."

Isaac nodded looking the letter over. "I'll see what I can do, shouldn't be too hard… And if not me, Kali will… You know how she is about finding things." _Given she's found Ishani's hiding spots for her good jewelry over the years...Yeeeeaah an address would be child's play._

Ishani nodded. "Right… I hope he'll like it… I want this to be the start of just… rebuilding what could've been."

"I know he will… You know why?"

She tilted her head. "Why?"

Isaac smiled.

"Because it came from your heart."

Ishani smiled back, hugging her brother. "Thank you… Isaac."

Isaac chuckled hugging her close. "Anytime my dear sister… Anytime."

Ishani closed her eyes, sighing happily.

_Least I know I'm not alone in this… either way… I do hope this works…_

* * *

"MAIL CALL!"

All the folks of Propwash Junction looked to see the mail man flying in, dropping off his deliveries to each hangar and then taking off. Everyone checked their mail boxes, some excited, others just looking over the usual run.

Dusty had just gotten back from practice with Skipper when he went to go check his. He had his usual run too, be it the common junk mail and some fan letters. He smiled as he read some of them.

_Glad to know others are inspired… _He thought.

Then he came across the last letter in his mailbox. It had his name written on it in a rather fancy penmanship… and the letter had a seal on it that looked rather familiar… actually… he recognized the symbol as soon as he saw it.

A golden propeller with a fancy design on it… he had seen it before and he knew only one person who was associated with it.

_It couldn't be… Could it..?_

He found himself blushing a little at the thought, but then shook it away. He looked around to be sure no one was looking as he carefully broke the seal, taking out the letter, reading it.

_Dear Dusty,_

_If you haven't already guessed by the seal on the letter it's me… Ishani. It feels like yesterday you and I were both competing in the Wings Around the Globe Rally. I still haven't forgotten any moment of it… you made every moment interesting. I don't recall there ever being a dull moment because you were there… Dusty… I know you've forgiven me for what I did but… I still want to say sorry again… I… I still feel awful about it. I lost your trust that day… and that was the price I paid for my selfish act. I want to be able to earn your trust back… in any way I'll do it if you'll let me. _

_Dusty… I miss you… I've watched you succeed in your recent races… you've come so far. I'm proud of you… so proud… I wish I could be there to race with you but… our paths lead to different parts of the racing world… Maybe one day they'll cross again and we can have a fair race. Until then… I want to be able to write letters to you… to have some form of contact. To get to know you more and maybe let you get to know me too… I'll leave that decision to you. All you need to do is let me know with a reply to this letter… I won't blame if you don't reply but I at least wanted to be able to speak at least once even if I don't hear what you think of what I say. I do hope to hear from you… Thank you if you've read this whole letter. Till we meet again._

_With much love and respect,_

_Ishani_

Dusty found himself speechless. He felt heat in his face as read over the letter again, surprised by the contents. He looked up at the sky, thinking he would see the racer fly by.

"Ishani…" he whispered.

_She… She really… wants to be connected with me…? She… She actually… cares…?_

He felt that lightness he had when they first met. He had always seen her as amazing when he saw her race on TV. Seeing her in person was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The flight they shared in India was the crown jewel moment for him until after the incident… but… this letter… it was very much like that moment… but he knew it was sincere. She meant every last word she wrote. He could feel it. They weren't false…. they were written with passion.

He smiled, blushing madly at the idea that was in his head.

_I have to write back…_

He tucked the letter back into its envelope, putting it one of his overall pockets. He sighed happily as he made his way for the Fill N Fly, whistling to himself, his arms folded behind his head.

_I feel so light… I've missed this feeling… I don't want it to end…_

He closed his eyes, smiling.

_I'll do it. She had the courage to actually write to me… I would've been scared out of my mind to do something like this. She's earned this… and I do want to get to know her… the real her… and… I'll admit…_

_I've missed her too._


	16. You Inspire

Dusty looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was back in his old racing uniform again, scarf and all. He had gotten so used to see himself in red, black and white he had almost forgotten about his signature orange, blue and white colors.

_Feels like the whole gear box thing was just a bad dream…_

He shook his head, slipping on his goggles as he headed out of the hotel he was staying at and out to the race course.

_Let's see if I can still do this._

As he came onto the runway, he was greeted by a roaring audience, all shouting his name. He closed his eyes, embracing it. It felt good to hear them again. It felt good to know he hadn't lost this part of him forever. That he was still what he dreamt to be.

He gave a wave to the audience before getting into position with all the other racers. It was a simple race. Dottie thought it would be best he took it slow with his transition back into racing with his new gear box.

It was a few laps around a track,a type of race that usually went by very quickly since there wasn't many obstacles to worry about. Just a matter of speed and skill to get to victory. As he raced around, he looked at all the racers around him. Some of them were faces he knew from past races and the others were all brand new to him. He even noticed some of them were on the younger side.

He smiled a little at the sight.

_All are chasing their dreams… as they should._

The final lap of the race had begun. Dusty was neck and neck with one of the younger racers. A young female with long black hair and brown eyes. She sported a racing suit with pale red colors along with black and white. The finish line was in view. Both Dusty and the racer made a dive for the finish, Dusty just barely crossing past it before the other racer.

"And Crophopper 7 is the winner!" the announcer cheered.

The whole audience cheered as well.

"Dusty! Dusty! Dusty! Dusty!"

Dusty made a landing, smiling as he looked to everyone before looking towards the racer who had nearly won. She gave a smile back to him, bowing as well.

"You raced very well today Mr. Crophopper. It was an honor to compete with you."

Dusty rubbed the back of his neck, giving a sheepish smile. "T-Thanks… May I ask of your name? I don't believe I've seen you before in the race courses."

The girl gave a bow again. "Arisu Choi is my name. I'm brand new to racing… This was was my first race ever actually."

Dusty smiled, holding a hand out to her. "You raced well too. Congrats on your first race."

She took it, shaking his hand. "Thank you very much, that means a lot coming from you Mr. Crophopper… You're one of the people who inspired me to race."

Dusty blushed. "Ah shucks… just me."

Arisu giggled. "Modest too." She looked over the winner's stand where the trophy was, the reporters and other fans were waiting for Dusty. "You better get up there, before you do though." She dug her hands into the hidden pockets of her racing suit, pulling out a small rice cake. "A small gift from me."

He took it, smiling. "Thank you, Arisu. Good luck in your future races."

Arisu nodded and then Dusty made his way over to the stand, pocketing the rice cake for now.

_I'll save it for later. _

He posed for a few pictures with the trophy for the reporters, answered some questions for them before they finally let the fans come up to him for autographs and such. A lot of them congratulated on him making it back to the racecourse and others for being certified. Some were proud too of what he had done.

"Okay, who's next?" he asked as he finished another autograph.

He heard a squeal as young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes came running up. She was dressed mostly in pink with the exception of her blue shorts and white shoes and had a P1 written on her shirt. He noted she had a D7 pin on her jacket.

"Well hi there." he said, chuckling. "And what's your name?"

The girl did her best to contain her excitement, but she couldn't help but bounce a little.

"I'm Pookza!" She chirped, holding up a small poster for him to sign. "Could you sign this for me? I'm one of your biggest fans!"

Dusty smiled. "Sure thing."

He took his pen writing "To one of my biggest fans, Pookza. - Dusty Crophopper" He put his D7 mark right next to it.

"There ya go."

Pookza looked at it giggling. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

She beamed a little, looking up to him. "When I'm old enough, I want to go into racing too just like you did, show that all crop dusters can race."

Dusty's eyes went a little wide. "You're… a crop duster?"

Pookza nodded. "Yep! But I wanna be more than that. Just like you said, you wanted to be more than what you were built for. So if you can do it… I hope that I can too."

Dusty gave a warm smile, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Just work hard, learn the ins and outs of racing and find what racing techniques work for best for you but most importantly… be yourself, okay?"

Pookza nodded rapidly. "Okay! I promise! Maybe one day I can race you."

Dusty chuckled. "Maybe so. Just work your way up."

"I will!"

She gave a wave before running off to a boy who looked a bit older than her that was waiting for her. "Bye bye Dusty!"

She turned her attention to the boy, showing her poster. "Look Strut! Isn't it awesome? I can't wait to show everyone else back at home."

Strut grinned, giving a nod. "Yep, now come on Pookza, gotta start making our way home."

Dusty watched them go before turning his attention to everyone else again.

His team came up to him, all giving him hugs and congratulations.

"Way to show 'em Dustmiester!" Chug cheered.

"You really kicked tail out there." Sparky added.

Skipper gave a nod. "You still got it Dusty, well done."

Dusty smiled, giving a nod. "Thanks everyone."

Dottie brought an arm around his shoulders, giving a good side hug.

"Proud of you Dusty…"

Dusty hugged her back. "Thanks Dottie… Feels good to be back…" He looked around. "Feels like nothing has changed… but yet something does feel different."

Dottie giggled. "I think I know what."

"Oh?"

"I saw you up there with that one racer and that girl that had all that pink on her. The look in their eyes spoke of people who look up to you. Am I right?"

Dusty nodded. "Yeah, they told me that I was an inspiration to them. Arisu for getting into the racing career and Pookza who wants to be a racer because she wants to show she can race too despite being a crop duster."

"And I don't recall that happening at previous races."

Dusty shook his head. "No… this is the first time it has happened actually."

"Then there you go, it's something new for you… but something you should know Dusty." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You don't see it much, but you inspire a lot of people. You've been inspiring others since you won the Wings Around the Globe Rally."

Dusty smiled, remembering after finishing seeing all the people Franz had brought together, saying they were all inspired to do more than what they were built for because of him. Because of what HE did.

"I guess I do."

Dottie smiled. "I know you do… don't ever stop. Okay?"

"I won't, I promise." He looked to the crowds again, giving a wave.

_Because of others can find their dream because of something I did… Then I couldn't be happier..._


	17. Danger Zone

Sometimes recruits could be interesting. They brought new faces, new personalities to the ship and on Echo and Bravo's squadron, it also usually meant some form of strangeness.

They survived the trial of the pranks, but the trainees still had a ways to go.

For Jeremiah, he was just content to be living the dream as it were. Enlisted right after getting his flight certification and he was just happy to be there. It was hard at times, including being on a boat 24/7, and getting on his commanding officers bad side.

But there was moments where it was just pure bliss.

He was relaxing, watching some of the other trainees heading out for a flight. He had his headphones on, listening to music from an old movie. The build up was starting just as Plum Kitty and Rachel were hooked onto the catapults.

It locked into position as he turned the music up.

One person did a peace sign, indicating they were ready.

The catapults were fired as the girls took off, just as the guitar intro began. Jeremiah couldn't help the cheer he let out. "AWW YEEEAAAH!" He jumped up, cheering.

The girls performed some tricks believing he was cheering for them.

They didn't know he was just pumped from a song.

"Revvin' up your engine, listen to her howlin' roar!" He sang a little as he quickly dove out of view. "Metal under tension, beggin' you to touch and go!" Jeremiah took off into a jog, turning the music up more.

Echo and Bravo heard him, looking up from an oil break seeing the trainee sprint onto the deck, laughing a bit.

"HIGHWAY TO THE DANGER ZONE!" He called, doing an air guitar unaware the two "devils" of the Flysenhower were watching him, amused. "Ride into the danger zone!"

"Should we let him know we're watching?" Echo asked as Bravo smirked.

"Nah… He's listening to the right song. Now to just get his rear into the air while he's singing it."

"Bet ya five bucks we can trick him onto the cats with his I-Pod."

"You're on."

Unaware, Jeremiah just jogged out of view, still going on with his music.

_Aw yeah! Nothing can ruin this moment!_

He had been from a family of military men and women including several in the Navy, his great grandfather included, who was in the Wrenches, so he had a lot riding on his shoulders. It was nice to just relax and pretend it was just another day… Even if he was in reality just goofing off, hoping not to get caught.

_It's a slow day and not my turn to fly anyway!_

His iPod began the repeat as he closed his eyes stopping for a moment to enjoy the build up again. The wind blowing his hair around, the smell of the sea air.

And totally unaware he was getting laughed at when he started doing his air guitar once again as Danger Zone made itself present.

It almost made Bravo feel bad he was about to swipe the kid's music away, but his turn was there and he was pretty much unknowingly running every time he was getting approached. "Heh, hey Echo, if we need a flash mob for the Wrenches remind me to grab this kid!" He called over his shoulder.

Jeremiah didn't even hear him.

"Heh, yeah we'll just play Danger Zone over and over."

… _Filing that idea as "MY best idea ever." thanks buddy!_

He waited before swiping the iPod off Jeremiah's belt and taking off with it, headphones included.

"I GOT IT!"

It took the young man a second to realize he no longer had his headphones on his head nor did he have his music playing.

"...HEY!" He screamed giving chase. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"NEVER!" Bravo smirked, putting the headphones on his own head. "Let's give 'er a little listen!"

Jeremiah gasped and turned red realizing what was going to be heard.

_This is so embarrassing!_

He didn't know he was on the catapult until he realized he was being hooked up. "Oh… Crap."

He got tossed back his iPod before his helmet was slammed on. "OW!"

"Sorry newbie." Echo grinned. "Your turn."

"For-For what!?"

Both Bravo and Echo smirked.

"Highway to the Danger Zone."

Jeremiah screamed as he was launched into the air, before quickly barrel rolling into steadying himself as Plum Kitty and Rachel joined him.

"Nice job, Jerry." Plum Kitty giggled nudging him a little. "Now let's get some practice in!"

"We got the need." Rachel grinned.

Jeremiah smirked.

"The need for speed!"

_Come to think of it… I'm reminded of something…._

His squadron banked around before hearing something.

"Is… Is that…?" Plum Kitty stammered a bit before shooting Jeremiah a look. "Oh great, look what you started."

"What?" Jeremiah waited a moment before grinning. "AAAWWW YEAH!"

"Oh no, it's worse." Rachel pointed to where Echo and Bravo were. "Look at Heckle and Jeckle."

The two veterans were rocking out to the loud music now playing… Right before they were launched as they flew around them, performing a few tricks.

"Come on trainees! Keep up!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

_Revvin' up your engine_

_Listen to her howlin' roar_

_Metal under tension_

_Beggin' you to touch and go_

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_Ride into the Danger Zone!_

Jeremiah laughed performing a knife edge between the elder Wrenches before revving his engine, speeding up.

"Try to keep up, old men!"

"Oh he's gonna get it now!"

"Sick 'em!"

Jeremiah bolted, having the two veterans chase after him. Plum Kitty and Rachel looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Ride into the Danger Zone is right…" Plum Kitty giggled.

"Yeah." Rachel smirked. "Wanna watch?"

"Oh yeah."


	18. Brother Nick

Young Nick Lopez scowled as he looked out his bedroom window, seeing the rain coming down in sheets with lightning and thunder accompanying it.

_Hate it when it rains… I don't get to play outside and it's hard to get to bed with all the racket the thunder makes… Oi… Ridiculo. _

He sighed as he leaned over to his night stand, picking up the book he had left there.

_Might as well see what happens next… _He grinned as he opened the book. _Lead the way Frodo._

As he read on he heard a creek from the door to his room. He looked over and saw nothing. He shrugged, looking back at this book. Then he felt a tug on his blanket.

_Hm?_

He looked down, his brown eyes meeting with pale amber ones. The eyes of his younger sister, Miranda… who looked on the brink of tears and was holding her stuffed helicopter close to her.

Nick got a worried look. "Hermana? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked as he slipped of his bed, kneeling down a little so they had eye contact.

Miranda sniffled, holding her toy closer. "Relámpago…" she answered.

Nick's eyes softened. "Oh Mir'..." He opened his arms to her. "C'mere…"

Miranda huddled close to her brother, burying her face in his shoulder. "Relámpago es de miedo…"

Nick stroked her hair. "I know Hermana… I know… Come on…"

He helped her on to his bed before slipping in beside her. Miranda cuddled close, her hug tightening whenever the lightning struck. Nick hummed softly, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay…" he whispered. "You're okay… I promise the lightning isn't going to hurt us…"

"Promesa?"

"Cross my heart and dare to fly." He said, smiling a little.

Miranda smiled back, giggling a little. She jumped a bit as lightning struck again, causing the house to shake a little as the thunder sounded off.

Nick shushed her, stroking her hair again.

"How about I tell you a story to take your mind off the lightning so you can sleep?"

Miranda nodded her head rapidly. "Historia! Historia!"

Nick chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll need to borrow your helicopter for this one."

Miranda slipped her toy out, handing it to Nick.

Nick took the toy, clearing his throat.

"This takes place long ago… long before papa and mama were born, even long before abuelo and abuela were born." Nick held up the toy, pointing at it. "It was back during a time when living machines stilled roamed the land with the huminids."

Miranda's eyes widened in wonder. "A…. Ancestors…"

Nick nodded. "That's right, the ancestors of the mechanids. Our ancestors in particular, the Hughes 500 helicopter series models, were some of the best police helicopters of the world. They chased bad guys up and down the highways everyday, catching them and bringing them to justice, which brings us to one of our particular relatives."

Miranda grinned as she cheered the name. "Francis Llewelyn Poncherello!"

Nick smiled. "That's right, or Ponch as he preferred. He was one of the best helicopters the California Highway Patrol had. He, along with his partner, Jon Baker, caught crooks everyday and got into all sorts of crazy situations."

"Like what?"

"Chasing machines that were doing illegal stunts on the road, robbers, drug dealers, they saw it all."

"Wow!"

Nick nodded. "Wow is right."

He went on as he went into details of some of the stories till Miranda was starting to drift to sleep. As he was finishing the last tale, he slipped her helicopter toy back into her arms.

"So Miranda… Got one other reason not to be afraid of the lightning… Little Ponch here will protect you."

Miranda yawned. "Really?"

"Yep… Unlike Ponch, Little Ponch can fight off lightning… and I'll help him too…" Nick smiled. "Big brothers look after their little sisters after all."

Miranda smiled, closing her eyes, cuddling up to Nick. "Te amo… mi Hermano… Mi héroe."

Nick kissed her head before pulling the covers over both of them, closing his eyes.

"Love you too mi hermana… always…"


	19. Thanksgiving

Dusty and Ishani had been seeing each other more and more. Everyone could tell how happy the two racers were…Then the holidays came around…

Plans were made and before they knew it, Thanksgiving day would soon be upon them.

Both their families would be dining at Dusty's parents home as per tradition and it was the biggest house out of all their family members. At least, big enough for all of their family members combined to eat together.

But prep work started the night before and Isaac volunteered himself, Ishani and Kali to help. When they arrived from their hotel, Lynn practically dragged the sibling to the kitchen.

"You three will be my saving grace. Isaac, I started the turkey brine yesterday, but I need you to get it cured as well with dry spices-" She paused, grabbing a few recipe cards and shoving them into his hands. "These are your assignments… Turkey needs to get rubbed down and popped in the fridge and I also need these things chopped, the dressing-"

"You mean stuffing right?" Kali asked, unfamiliar with the differences.

Lynn shook her head. "No, no, NEVER stuffing inside the bird. Not in our family."

Ishani tilted her head confused. "Why?"

"Well, how can you stuff a deep fried bird?" She asked, giving them a look.

… _Southerners?_

… _Do they all deep fry their turkeys down here?_

Ishani rubbed the back of her neck as her siblings continued with their thought trains. "What's mine and Kali's jobs?"

"Kali, I need to actually take care of something pretty simple… I just need the table set and then you can help me and Ishani with the rest."

Kali saluted before she and Isaac hurried to get to work.

Ishani looked around, frowning a bit at not seeing Dusty. "Where's…?"

"He'll come to help soon enough. Heaven knows our family would riot if he didn't make his apple and pecan pie, but he promised Olivia, Andy, Chile and his cousin Raine that they'd play some soccer before tomorrow so their good clothes wouldn't get messed up." Lynn explained as she went through her recipe cards. "And… I was hoping we could take a bit to… get to know each other better without everyone else distracting us….Brody's up in his office playing on his computer doing who knows what on it… and since I sent your siblings off…"

_I'm alone with her…_

_In a room with knives._

_In a town that is a good few miles from a police station._

"... A roux?"

Ishani was brought out of her thoughts when Lynn spoke. "A huh?"

"A roux? Do you know how to make one?"

"Erm…" She went a little red, remembering all the times Isaac tried showing her how to cook. She was a little ashamed, but she didn't know much about all the techniques her brother used regularly. "No… not really."

"Well.." Lynn smiled, grabbing a sauce pan. "I'll show you how."

"Okay…" She nodded. "What's it for?"

"Well…. I hate using canned cream of mushroom soup so I like to make my own homemade, but a roux is important part of that… Can you cut up those crimini mushrooms and garlic?"

Ishani hurried to do so, careful not to cut herself, listening carefully to what she was being told to do. She felt incredibly proud when it came together.

"See? Not so hard after all!" Lynn clapped her on the shoulder, grinning. Ishani laughed.

"Thank you! This is for um…" She tried to remember the dishes Dusty was talking about the other day when she had seen him. "Dusty kept going on and on about your green bean casserole...This is in it, right?"

"That's right. All homemade except for some key stuff. Homemade soup to use as a sauce, homemade french fried onions, but those get made fresh and hot tomorrow, and then I use frozen green beans actually." Lynn explained as she took the pan off the heat to cool to be stored away for the next day.

Ishani stood to the side, watching curious as she started to make something with pecans.

"Wait… Doesn't Dusty need those?"

"This is cutting down on some time for him. Besides, again, the family would riot if I didn't have spiced pecans to eat while they waited on the rest."

"Then why are we doing all this the night before?"

"Well, it just saves a lot of trouble. It also is a nice time for me to collect my thoughts and also get to know my family a little better… and new people important to the family too." Lynn smiled, looking to Ishani as she worked. "And… I really like you Ishani… I think you're a wonderful young woman and you've made my son so happy… I want to know the girl who's making him smile so much…"

Ishani blushed a little but smiled, feeling touched. She had been worried for a moment that Lynn was going to turn into the mother in law of stories she had heard of.

"And I think you're a strong role model for Olivia… and for your children of course… You're not afraid to speak your mind and I like that. You're… real."

Lynn smiled. "Thanks… Now if you can convince Brody I can be trusted alone at races again then we'll be on a nice road!" She joked. "Oh! Can you start cubing up that cornbread over there?"

"I'm on it." Ishani quickly got to work. "May I ask, why frozen green beans?"

"Because I'll be getting up super early to finish the rest of the prep like the onions and then I'll combine half of it in the crock pot and set it for five hours so while the rest of the food is cooking or reheating, that frees up my oven space. It's not traditional but it's delicious… and I can easily lift up the bowl from the crock pot and set it on the table as a serving dish too. Less dishes to wash." She explained before quickly setting the pecans on a cookie sheet. "Whew…"

It was a few hours into the prep work when Dusty came in with the others exhausted but in a good mood. Olivia was holding onto her oldest brother while the teens in the group talked about something or another.

"Mm… It smells good in here!" Olivia squealed. "It smells like Thanksgiving!"

"Soon it'll taste like it too." Andy said, licking his lips. "You're still makin' that pie right bro?"

"You know you're not getting any until tomorrow Andy." Dusty chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. Andy yelped, trying to smooth it down.

"Duuuuust! My hair!"

"It's just as messy as ever!"

Chile offered her arms to Olivia as the girl went from Dusty's arms to Chile's as they ventured into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here." She said looking around. "Whoa… How long have you been at it?"

"Since we got here!" Kali said, sniffling as she chopped up onions. She had tears running down her face, as she did it.

"A-Are you okay?" Chile asked as Olivia snuck a few pecans for herself.

"These…" Kali paused to grab a damp tea towel she had been keeping beside her to wipe her eyes. "These stupid onions!"

There was quiet before everyone laughed. "Oh yes. I graduated from onion chopper thanks to you!" Andy laughed leaning in.

"And it looks like that saved me from it. Thank you Kali." Chile smiled innocently.

Kali smirked, waving her knife at them. "Your comeuppance is comin'!"

"Yeah, I need this sink cleaned up,and look who just walked in." Lynn replied, gesturing to the sink full of dishes.

Chile and Andy moaned before getting to work.

"Never… Doubt… Mom."

"Agreed." Chile nodded.

"Is that all…?"

"For now." Lynn replied, picking up Olivia. "C'mon you, it's bath time."

"Aww but-"

"C'mon…"

Lynn carried her daughter out as Ishani went to Dusty who was sitting on the couch, resting for now. She sat beside him, smiling as he brought an arm around her. She leaned into him, sighing happily.

"Hope mom wasn't too crazy today…" Dusty said, kissing her head.

"She was wonderful actually… She taught me some things… Actually a lot… Isaac and Kali were happy to help too… Isaac is very interested in um… the turkey fry rig?" Ishani said, wondering if it was correct.

Dusty laughed, throwing his head back. "Oh gosh, THAT thing! Isaac is gonna freaking love it."

"I didn't see it. What is it?"

Dusty brought her closer. "Well, what it is is that to avoid oil splatters, my dad set up this rig with a bunch of crazy stuff, an old hanger and and a rope to slowly lower the turkey in. He goes totally insane when he has it set up!"

"What does he do?" Ishani asked, looking at Dusty, wondering if the insanity ran in the family.

"He goes all old spy movie on us." Dusty cleared his throat, getting up, mimicking Brody. "You'll be talking soon Mr. Turkey! MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ishani nearly fell off the couch laughing.

Dusty grinned, resuming his place next to her. Ishani laid her head on his shoulder, sighing happily when he ran his hand through her hair.

"You want me to keep doing this?" He asked quietly. She nodded, relaxing as he continued running his hand through her hair. Ishani sighed happily, closing her eyes, listening to the sounds of the house and Dusty's breathing, content where she was.

_I wouldn't mind it if the holidays were like this always… So full of life… and with him… _ She thought, yawning a little.

"Rest…"

"No… I want to spend more time with you…"

"I'll wake ya up before I start my turn... For now, nap…" Dusty nuzzled her a little, she returned the gesture before laying her head down again, closing her eyes once more.

Eventually, she was fast asleep and resting on the couch, Dusty's coat draped over her. He smiled softly kissing her head.

"Love you Ishani…" He whispered.

Ishani smiled in her sleep.

There was a tugging on his hand. He looked down to see Olivia reaching up with a puppy eyed look.

Dusty scooped her up into his arms, holding her close. "Missed you…"

"I missed you too… Can I hang out with you and Ishani when you're making pie?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

Her brother chuckled, kissing her head. "Of course. It'll be the best pie ever then."

"Yay!"

* * *

Hanging out wound up meaning that partially through, Olivia fell asleep and Ishani wound up watching while holding the girl.

Dusty showed as much focus in his cooking as he did firefighting or racing. Every detail was precise, no expense spared. "Wow…"

"This is one thing I'm pretty darn proud of…" He admitted, giving a sheepish look. "Kind of sad isn't it? I'm a racer but one of the things I'm most proud of is pie."

"Pie is a delicious food." Ishani giggled. "And you show much dedication to it… Can I ask how you came up with this recipe?"

"Sure." Dusty brushed the top of the crust with an eggwash to help the dough brown before sliding it into the oven and setting the timer. "It was my grandmother's recipe on my mom's side… Mom used to make it every year after Grandma just… couldn't make it anymore… She got sloppy with the recipe… Then she taught it to me and when I made it well… Everyone said it was better than when mom made it so she appointed me head pie maker." Dusty chuckled at the memory. "I was fifteen when that happened, so it was even before Andy was born… Mom had him that December… Then that continued even after I moved out… Dottie threatens me with bodily harm if I don't save her a slice so I had to make her and the others their own pie to fight over before I come up here." He explained as he cleaned up the mess he made while baking.

Ishani stifled a giggle, noticing he had a large spot of flour on his face. "Oh you…"

"What?" He blinked. "Do I got something on my face?"

"Little something on your cheek." She tapped her own to emphasize it.

He swiped his hand over his cheek finding flour. "Oh…"

"It looked cute though."

He blushed a little. "Aww shucks…"

"It's true." She giggled, rocking Olivia a little, the girl curling up more.

Dusty smiled at the sight, sitting with them at the table. _Livvie usually doesn't cuddle up to just anyone… And… she seems really fond of her too… _

"I really have missed you Ishani." He said, reaching across the table, brushing some hair out of her face.

"And I you, my love." Ishani said, blowing him a kiss. "But we have the entire weekend…"

"Yeah… Once you and mom get back tomorrow-"

"Wait… Where is she taking me?"

"... She didn't tell you?"

"No… What didn't she tell me?" Ishani pressed.

… _Oh mom you are awful…_

"... Black Friday shopping…?" Dusty said lamely.

Ishani seemed to pale.

THAT she knew all about hearing all the horror stories via the internet from her own country.

"She's… doing that to me?"

"... And your mom… and Kali."

"... Oh Machina…" Ishani handed Olivia to Dusty before slamming her head into the table. "Is she crazy?"

"It's my mom…. But Ishani, that is a good sign."

"Why?" She lifted her head up.

"My parents aren't so ready to let new people in on their traditions. Dad usually doesn't even let his own brother help with the turkey frying so the fact he's including Isaac in it is HUGE. Mom doesn't even invite Raine's mom to Black Friday shopping but she wants you, your mother AND Kali there with her. That is really important to them." He explained, smiling. "It means they really like you guys…"

"Dusty… Next time, warn me?" She asked, giving a small pout.

He chuckled. "I'll warn ya of any weird Christmas traditions, promise."

"Good… Come here." She leaned over, kissing him on the lips lightly. "Love you so much."

"Love you too…"

Once the pie came out and was on the rack to cool, Ishani and Dusty tucked Olivia into bed with her toy cropduster.

"She's so little…"

"Yeah… and cute too."

Lynn passed by, smiling at the sight. _They'd make good parents one day…._

* * *

The next day, the house was buzzing with activity. Last minute food preparations, set ups in the living room…

Isaac and Brody getting ready to fry the turkey.

"Is this gonna end badly?" Reena asked, watching from the screen door, worried for her son.

"He'll be fine. Brody only burnt his eyebrows off once." Lynn reassured her. "And he's a smart man!"

Reena turned away, deciding not to watch. "Just tell me when it's over."

Outside, Isaac had his hands on the rope to the rig, grinning like a mad man. "He's not talking sir!"

Brody rubbed his hands together, grinning evilly. "He soon will! PULL!"

Isaac laughed maniacally as he lowered the rig. "You soon will talk Mr. Turkey!"

"BWUAHAHAHAHA!"

When the turkey was in the oil, they shared a high five.

Lynn shook her head. "Brody… He's a dork… But he's my dork."

With the others, Ishani was sitting with Olivia on her lap, watching Dusty and his uncle try to get a third TV set into place. "What's the point of this?"

"So we can watch three games at the same time." Andy replied. "No, no, to the LEFT! Uncle Nolan, LEFT!"

"My left or your left!?"

"My left!"

Andy frowned when it was in position. "No, right."

Dusty gave him a look. "You wanna move this?"

"Nope."

"Then your opinion is invalid."

Chile looked to the other girls. "Boys."

They giggled. "So true."

"Yup!"

"HEY!"

"We heard that!"

"He who speaks accuses thyself."

They heard evil laughter as Brody poked his head in. "He refused to talk."

Dusty shook his head. "That… is my dad."

"I wonder if the insanity is genetic or if Thanksgiving just brings it out…" Andy mused.

"Who knows?"

The two brothers shrugged and eyed the remotes for the sets behind them. "... Don't even think about it." Andy warned.

"I'm older, faster and let's not forget, who made the pie?"

"Soccer geek."

"Soccer geek 2.0."

"...Touche'."

"Does this happen a lot?" Ishani whispered to Olivia.

"Only when it comes to Dusty and his soccer. You do not mess with his soccer."

"Noted."

* * *

"Aw come on!"

"That was so rigged!"

"Hey! Everyone! Dinner!"

Lynn took a step to the side at the resulting stampede. "You know one centimeter and you'd have nailed me!"

"No one likes a quitter ma!"

_Hmph! _

In the end, the resulting antics lead up to an event everyone enjoyed, people got to connect, Dusty's relatives fawned over Chile, making her feel welcomed… and there was plenty of questions for Dusty and Ishani.

_This isn't gonna end well._

"When are you getting married?" His grandmother asked. "I mean, I'm not getting any younger!"

"Grandma!" Dusty nearly choked on his water.

"That's what I said!" Lynn agreed. "So when is it?"

"MOM!"

"Alright enough embarrassing him for one day…"

"Alright…"

And so they looked to Ishani.

"So when is it?"

"Do you plan on having kids?"

"Lynn!"

"I was just asking!"

_Family…._ Dusty lamented, shaking his head, passing Olivia another helping of turkey. _They're crazy…_ He smiled. _But I wouldn't have it any other way…_ He reached under the table taking Ishani's hand in his. They exchanged a quick look.

_Especially with her._


End file.
